High School?
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Mentor Ji has enrolled the Samurai Rangers back into high school and the rangers aren't really excited about that idea.
1. We're going where?

**AN: hey, fluffpuppy99 is back! sorry it took awhile for me to upload a story but I was trying to think of good story ideas, and I've been tired from doing stuff lately. Also, i've rated this story T cause I wasnt sure what I would be putting in it, so just to be safe I rated it T. Anyway, I hope you like this story((: Enjoy :D**

Chapter 1: We're going where?

Mentor Ji came into the living room to find his six teenage samurai rangers all sitting infront of the TV. Antonio, Jayden, and Kevin were sitting on the couch and Mike, Emily, and Mia were sitting on the floor, eating popcorn. Mentor Ji shook his head to himself.

The rangers have been doing nothing for the past few weeks because there were no nighlok attacks lately. Training was kept at the same amount of time but always felt longer with no nighlok attacks calling their names.

Mentor Ji wanted the rangers to be doing something more than staring at a television. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into Ji's mind. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>After preparing everything, Mentor Ji came into the living room, grabbed the remote, and shut the TV off.<p>

"HEY! We were watching that!" Antonio shouted.

"Rangers, I have some very important news to tell you." Mentor walked over to the front of the TV so everyone could see him.

"What's up?" Jayden asked.

"Well, I'm sure everyone has noticed that there hasn't been any nighlok attacks lately." Everyone nodded. "I've noticed that everyone has been lazing around the house lately too."

"Yeah well, after training's done we've got nothing else to do." Mike said as he started drinking his water.

"Well, since you all have nothing else to do with no attacks going on, I've decided to enroll everyone back into high school!" Mentor said.

Mike accientally spit his water out and yelled "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on, we're going where?"

Antonio slapped the top of Mike's head from the couch. "He said we're going back to high school, man! Weren't you listening?"

Mike rubbed the top of his head while Kevin spoke up. "Mentor, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Of course! With no nighloks around right now, what better way to spend a day doing nothing by going to school! I would like to see you all keep up on your education skills so your brain wouldn't be so dead when it comes to learning stuff. Besides, I thought you said that you had nothing to do anyway."

"Hold up! I didn't say I was that bored!" Mike said.

"Well too bad. I called up the nearest high school and enrolled everyone there as seniors." Mentor clapped his hands once. "It's all settled. Everyone will be going to high school tomorrow morning. Get some rest for the big day!"

With leaving it at that, Mentor walked out the room leaving the rangers stunned.

"When I just get out of high school, I have to go back!" Mike whined, hitting his head on the top of his knee.

"Oh come on Mike! It'll be fun!" Emily assured. Emily was actually excited on going back to high school as she remembered her fun high school days.

"I've never been to high school so I don't know what's the big deal about it." Jayden said. Everyone looked at him.

"You've NEVER been to high school?" Mia had wided eyes, surprised he never went to school.

"Nope. I sent my whole life training, so I never had time for school."

"Ah man! You were so lucky!" Mike said, looking at Jayden jealous by the fact that he never had the _luxury_ of doing homework.

Kevin stood up and headed for his room. "I don't know about you all but I'm gonna get some sleep for my day at school."

Everyone agreed with his idea as they headed off towards their rooms for their first day of school... again.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

Mia twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror one last time. She wanted to make sure that her outfit was perfect for her first day of school. There was a knock on her door, so Mia turned to see Emily standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "Mia, hurry up! I don't want to be late on my first day of school."

"But I just want to make sure I look ok for school." Mia turned back to the mirror, smoothing out her skirt.

"Mia, you look great. Now let's go." Emily grabbed Mia's arm and jerked her forcefully to the door. In the hallway, everyone stood at the front door, waiting for Mia and Emily. Suddenly, Mia ran into the kitchen and bought back six bagged lunches. "I almost forgot. I made lunches for everyone." Mia said, handing out the lunches.

Kevin opened his lunch to see what was inside but instantly shut it once he caught a whiff of it. "Thanks Mia for the lunches and all, but I was gonna eat the caferteria's food." He handed to bag to Mia but pulled it back when he saw the disappointed look on her face. "But I always hungry so I'll just eat two lunches."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then turned their attention to Mentor Ji, who was opening the door for them.

"I hope everyone will have a wonderful first day at school. Good luck!" Mentor said as the rangers walked out the door.

"Wait a minute Ji, how are we going to get to school? You know we don't have our own cars." Jayden stated before Ji was about to close the door.

"Oh. I already have that problem solved. Outside the gate, there is a taxi waiting for you." Mentor pointed to the gate then shut the door. When they got outside, they saw only one taxi. Only _one_ taxi. Everyone looked at eachother with widen eyes. There were six of them and only three seats available, not including the taxi driver. Mike looked over at Jayden. "You got a solution to this?"

"Ummm, well. I think three people can fit into the back seat and one in the front. So two people are going to have to sit on somebody's lap." Jayden hesisated at his answer.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Mike shouted as immediately sat in the front seat of the taxi.

"Oh come on amigo! That's not fair!" Antonio yelled to Mike while Mike was making funny faces through the window.

"Since Mike is already in the front seat," Jayden glared at Mike, still tensing Antonio through the window, "I think that the boys should sit in the seats and the girls can sit on our laps. Since they're the lightest. We can put our backpacks in the trunk of the taxi."

"I CALL KEVIN!" Mia called while hooking her arms around his neck and jumped to where Kevin caught her and looked like he was carrying her.

"I'll take whoever." Emily blushed lightly, looking at Antonio and Jayden.

In the backseat, Kevin was on the left side, Jayden in the middle, and Antonio on the right. Mia opened the left side and sat immediately on Kevin's lap and leaned against the side door. Emily looked at Jayden and Antonio, not knowing who's lap to sit in.

Suddenly, the gate opened with Ji ranning outside. "Wait! I have to come with you!"

"Why, Ji?" Emily asked from outside the taxi.

"I need to sign a few things there and give them some papers." Mentor explained. Mentor opened the front side door to find Mike sitting there, playing away on a video game.

"Mike, I'm sure you'll get up out of the seat for me. Right?" Mentor said with the sense of authority in his voice.

"But I... uhhh... yes Ji." Mike muttered, climbing out of the front seat and Mentor sliding into it. Mike looked at Jayden and Antonio. "Woah, there is NO WAY I'm going to sit in a guy's lap! No way possible!" Mike said, shaking his head.

"Fine, then I'll sit in Jayden's lap." Antonio unbuckled his seat belt and slided into Jayden lap. Jayden stared at him, eyes widen with shock and revulsion.

Mike hopped into the back and helped Emily into his lap. Emily had a strange feeling in her when she was sitting on his lap and him holding onto her wrist. It was one of those feelings whenever she had a boyfriend and they were holding hands. Emily decided to not think about it much.

Jayden, on the other hand, hated the fact that Antonio was sitting in his lap. He much rather would have been happy with Emily sitting there, errr, he meant any girl in his lap. Anything but another guy.

Jayden looked over to Ji. "Ji, pleaseeeee tell me we're not doing these taxi thing everyday for school!" Jayden pleaded.

"Oh no. The taxi is a temporary thing. I've got something else in mind." Ji turned to the driver, who was chuckling to himself from watching this whole scene happening. "Driver, to Northridge High School please."

At school, the rangers got registered in and their new schedules. Before going to their classes, everyone compared their schedules with eachothers to see if they were in any classes together.

Emily had Biology with Jayden, Algebra with Antonio, and English with Mia.

Kevin had Geometry with Mia, Chemistry with Mike, and History with Mike and Jayden.

Jayden had History with Mike and Kevin, and Biology with Emily.

Mia had Geometry with Kevin, Home Ec. with Antonio, and English with Emily.

Mike had History with Kevin and Jayden, and Chemistry with Kevin.

Antonio had Home Ec. with Mia, and Algebra with Emily.

The one classes where everyone was together was Gym.

As for the rest of their classes, they were alone there. Soon, they finally found their lockers. When they put all their stuff in their lockers, they met up in the middle of the hallway. Jayden turned to his teammates said "Well team, all I have to say right now is, good luck." At that, everyone headed off in different directions for their classes.

**AN: BTW, I picked a random name for their school. I randomly picked their classes to so, yeah. Chapter 3, coming soon to an internet near you :D**


	3. Getting Lost with Advances

Chapter 3: Getting Lost with Advances

Emily looked at her schedule once again. The class that she was going to next was band class. _I guess Mentor told them I could play the flute_ Emily thought to herself. Suddenly, she noticed this room number she past by awhile ago.

_Am I going around in circles? Ok, I seriously need some help. _ Emily was just about to turn the corner when she accientally bumped into someone and made herself fall.

"I'm soooo sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm really sorry." Emily scrambled up to her feet and saw a pretty cute guy smiling down at her.

"No, no. Its my fault. I should've watched where I was going." Cute guy's grin got wider. "I haven't seen you here before. You new?"

"Yeah, today's my first day." Emily pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Emily."

"Randy." He held his hand out and Emily shook it. She couldn't help but admired how cute he looked. His hair was a dark brown, hazel eyes, V-neck blue striped tee, blue jean pants, and white converse.

"Are you checkin me out?" Randy asked, catching back Emily's attention.

"WHAT? I... ummm... of course not... I ..." Emily kept stuttering but finally shut her mouth. She looked away in embarrassment. "So Randy, do you know where the band room is?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Randy lead her outside and pointed over to the building across from them. "You go in that door to the right and you'll be right in there." Randy said, patting her shoulder. "Well, Ive gotta get to class. I was only suppose to be gone for 3 minutes. Hope to see you around again." Randy winked.

"Oh, you probably will." Emily blushed as she waved goodbye and walked towards the band room.

Once she was at the door, she quickly glanced at her schedule to make sure this was the right room. Which it was. Taking a deep breath, Emily lightly knocked on the door and heard someone call "Come in." When opening the door, she saw about 20 new faces staring at her.

"How may I help you?" A woman, who looked in her mid 40s, asked. Emily guess this was the band director.

"Hi, I'm your new student Emily." Emily walked over and handed her a piece of paper the principal told each of the rangers to give to their teachers.

After reading the paper, the teacher looked up and smiled. "Well hello Emily. I'm Ms. Hawkins, the band director aka teacher." Ms. Hawkins then turned to the class. "Everyone, I would like you to please welcome Emily for she will be playing the flute with us." After the class said their greetings and gave waves, Ms. Hawkins turned back to Emily with another smile. "I'm sure you brought you flute, correct?"

"Oh, yes mam." Emily nodded.

"Good girl. You can take a seat next to Abby. Abby, please raise your hand."

A girl with straight reddish hair with dark highlights and glasses rose her hand, so Emily took a seat next to her.

"Hey, I'm Abby. I play the flute too. You like the flute? Well I lovvvvvveeeeeeee the flute." Abby kept jabbering on and on until Ms. Hawkins told her to hush. Emily could tell that Abby was a hyper one.

Some other people had also greeted Emily and told her their names. Emily smiled and greeted them too then took out her flute while Ms. Hawkins begin informing her about what would be going on in her class and so on and so on.

Somehow, Emily knew this would be a good class.

**AN: sorry this chapter kind of short, so I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review so I know how everyone is liking this story so far :D Btw, I take suggestions if anyone would like to suggest something for this story(:**


	4. Projects Gone Wrong

**AN: Yo people! So so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter for awhile but I've been really busy and was trying to think of story ideas. But now I'm back!**

****** Note: For anyone who added my story to favorites: THANK YOU SO MUCH :DDD **_**BUT **_** could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review first! I would really appreicate it(: I'm only talking to the people who added my story to favs but didn't review. **

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Enjoy((: Oh & I've changed it where the whole team has Gym class together & not history class together. I'll make more sense later on in the story ;) I've also fixed the changes back in chapter 2 on their schedules. **

Chapter 4: Projects Gone Wrong

**With Kevin and Mike**

"Are you serious? Why do we have to do a lab experiment on our first day of school?" Mike whispered loudly over to Kevin.

"You've got to remember, this is our first day, not everyone elses'." Kevin said, trying to concentrate to make sure they didn't mess up on their lab in their chemistry class. "Now let me finish this lab since you're not helping at all."

"Hey, if you want me to help then I'll do it." Kevin just shook his head and looked back at his textbook. Mike rolled his eyes, Kevin thought he couldn't help him if his life depended on it. Mike looked around the class to see how everyone else was doing when his eyes meet eyes with a girl with green highlights from across the room. Mike gave a slight head nod up and mouthed "Sup." The girl gave Mike a sly smile as she slowly pulled her skirt up to reveal a laced underwear line. She gave him a quick wink and went back to her lab.

Mike stared in shock at her for a couple of seconds then nudged Kevin in the ribs. "Dude, did you see what that chick did!"

"Yeah I did. What a slut." Kevin smirked.

Mike lightly punched him on the arm. "Hey, don't say that about her. You don't even know her."

"Neither do you." Kevin added.

"Yeah but...she's hot..."

Kevin merely looked at Mike. "Mike, just get back to work."

Mike huffed in aggravation and opened up his textbook that he just opened for the first time. He keep looking over the instructions but didn't understand it at all. "Kev, how the heck do you get all this crap in here?"

"First of all, this isn't crap. It's science. Second, if you study once in awhile you'll at least know what the big words mean."

"Whatever man. I'll just wing it." Mike muttered under his breath. Mike studied the different chemicals that were in front of him, spotting a bright red and green liquid in separate containers. Mike awed at the colors, picking them both up in his hands. Wondering what would happen, he slowly poured the red chemical in the green chemical. "Dude, whats happens if this red stuff gets mixed..."

"MIKE, DON'T..." Kevin tried to stop him but got stopped by a loud exploration right beside him. When Kevin opened his eyes, he found himself covered in a green-clearish slime sticking to his shirt and face. He looked over to see Mike aweing in amazement and a white mist exiting a container he was holding.

"Kev, when you mix this two things together, you get slime! Isn't that awesome?" Mike exclaimed, very amused at what he did.

Kevin gritted his teeth together, trying to hold back the anger boiling inside him. "Mike..."

**With Antonio and Mia**

Antonio ran over to the stove and blasted the fire extinguisher full speed. Once everything cooled down, Antonio grabbed the pot that caught on fire and held it up in Mia's face. "Girl, how the crackers do you burn oatmeal? It's oatmeal!"

Mia pushed the pot out of her face and looked at Antonio. "Well it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Mia insisted.

"Then who's fault is it? The oatmeal's?"

Suddenly, a strong but kind voice interrupted their bickering. "Mia, Antonio! Stop the talking!"

"Yes ." Mia and Antonio said, calming their voices down. Mrs. Johnson faced Mia with a kind smile. "Mia dear, it's ok that you burned your cooking. That's why you're in Home Ec, to teach you how to be a better cook."

"But I already know how to cook." Mia said.

"I'm sure you do sweetie." Mrs. Johnson handed Mia and Antonio a roll of paper towels and some cleaning cloths. "Antonio, would you help Mia clean up the mess she's made?"

"Of course." Mrs. Johnson gave him a small pat on his shoulder and walked back to help the other students.

Mia ripped some of the paper towels off the roll and fiercely started scrubbing on the stove. "Augghhh! I can't do anything right!"

Antonio chuckled, "Now you're starting to sound like Emily."

"Not helping." Mia sang, focusing on her scrubbing.

"Sorry." Antonio grabbed a wash cloth and started cleaning the burned pot in the sink. A few minutes pasted by with neither of them saying a word. Just when Mia finished cleaning off the stove, the bell rang, telling it was time for lunch. Mia sighed as she put all her dirty towels into the trash can. Antonio saw how depressed she looked, so he came over to her and placed an assuring hand on her arm.

"Amiga, don't get yourself down. If you need any help with cooking, don't hesitant to ask me. It's a good thing one of us knows how to cook." Mia rose an eyebrow. "I mean, it's a good thing _both_ of us knows how to cook." Antonio let out a unsure laugh.

Mia calmly looked at Antonio and smiled. "Thanks Antonio."

"Hey, what are friends for!" Antonio said, leading Mia out the door and to the cafeteria.

**AN: so, uhh, about that thing in chemistry class. *cough cough* I warned you about why I rated this story T for Teen. Just saying. So be prepared for other stuff, just again! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. (Which hopefully will be less than a week :)**


	5. A Messy Lunch

**AN: I'm glad everyone liked the 4th chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed such nice reviews(: so here's chapter 5! & I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this chapter :3 plus, it's kind of long(:**

Chapter 5: A Messy Lunch

Emily just walked into the caferteria to find it quite large. "Well, here's the caferteria. Pretty lame, right?" Teri said, who was her new friend from Math class.

"No, not at all. My old school's caferteria was way smaller than this." Emily explained. Teri just shrugged her shoulders. Teri, to Emily, seemed pretty nice but kind of negative on some things. Emily could tell that by her attitude and her clothing choice. Emily assumed that she was one of those scene kids. Teri had explained that she didn't care about what people thought of her.

"So Em, wanna come sit with me and my friends?" Teri asked, motioning to come with her.

"No Thanks, I'm actually going to wait for my friends." Emily said.

"Oh, so there's more of you new kids." Teri said and walked over to her friends, not waiting for Emily's response. Emily knew Teri wasn't one to keep a whole conversation going, so she let it slip. Emily looked around for her friends but couldn't see them anywhere. She guessed that they were trying to find the caferteria, so she decided to go ahead and find a table and get her lunch. Suddenly, Emily remembered that Mia packed everyone a lunch. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out the paper bag. Emily slowly opened the bag but before opening it halfway, she turned her face away from the stench and shut the bag. There was no way she was going to eat that food no matter how much she loved Mia. Emily looked to her right to see the caferteria food line, deciding she would get food there. Quickly, she fumbled through her pockets and found a couple of dollar bills.

"Oh thank goodness." Emily could use these for her lunch money. Finding the end of the line, she quickly dropped the bagged lunch into the garage and went to get her food. When she got her tray, she glanced down the row to see where they were serving. Before the lunch lady put her food on her plate, Emily asked "Excuse me, what is this?"

"It's Mystery Meat Monday, honey. Use your imagination." the lunch lady dully said, plopping a scoop of meat on her plate. Emily looked at it with a little disgust but then again, anything would be better than _Mia's_ cooking.

After getting her food, she found an empty table and decided to go sit there. Just before Emily got a chance to sit, a group of girls walked infront of her and took all the seats.

"Umm, excuse me. I was gonna sit there with me and my friends." Emily said to them, hoping they would let her have this table.

"What friends?" smirked the girl with short blonde hair. "I don't see any around you. Or are you talking about you're imaginary friends?"

"NO! I meant my _real _friends who will be coming any minute now. So would you kindly please let me have this table?" Emily pleaded.

"Oh, you must be a newbie." the blondie said. "Listen, I'm Sally. My friends and I, what you can say, rule this school. If you catch my drift. So get lost." Sally put on a quick fake smile and turned away from Emily. Emily instantly knew that these girls were the preppy group. Emily didn't want to go through the mean preppy girls stage again, like back in her other high school days, so she would have to learn to ignore these girls.

Emily finally found a table when she saw a group of kids getting up from it. Emily cleaned it off a bit and sat down, searching for her friends. Soon, she spotted Jayden and Antonio with their trays and waved her arm in the air to signal them. They spotted her and were on their way in her direction.

"Sup, Emily." Mike greeted, popping out of nowhere with Kevin and Mia by his side. "Good thing we saw you waving at Jayden and Antonio or we would've sat somewhere else."

"Hi guys! I'm so glad you all are finally here." Emily greeted, happy to see familiar faces.

Once everyone was settled and seated, Mia looked around at everyone's lunch. "Hey, why does everyone have a school lunch & not the lunch I packed?"

The rangers started making up excuses like "I lost it", "Someone stole it", or "I was so hungry during class, I already ate it", and Mia actually believed them.

They all then started telling about their day. About a few tables away from them, a group of guy jocks were talking about them. One jock said "Hey you guys, watch me throw this chilli-cheese dog at that blonde chick over there."

"Grant, I don't think you should do that. Emily's a really nice girl." Randy said, who was part of this group.

"Oh, so you know her. Well frankly, I don't care give a hoot." Grant said, taking aim at Emily's head.

Meanwhile with the rangers, Jayden was talking to Kevin, who was sitting to his right. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something hurling towards Emily's head, who was across from him talking to Mia. Jayden jumped out of his chair and flung himself towards Emily, making Emily shriek.

"JAYDEN! What are you doing?" Emily gasped, pushing Jayden forward to get him to sit.

Jayden held the chilli dog in front of her face. "Someone tried to throw this chilli dog at you." He noticed a group of guys snickering and laughing. "And I think I know who it is."

Jayden stomped over to the group of jocks and growled, "You think this is funny?" Jayden's voice was loud enough to where the whole lunch room became quiet and listened to what was going on.

"Actually, it would have been if you haven't of came and ruin it." Grant smirked.

"Nobody messes with me and my friends! You hear that?" Jayden hissed, then shoved the chilli cheese dog in Grant's face, walking away. Grant wiped off the chilli, took a handful of mashed pototaos, and threw it at the back of Jayden's head. Jayden snapped back around, throwing Grant a mean look. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh yeah, what if I do it again." Grant challenged, throwing mashed pototaos at Jayden's face.

Randy tapped Grant on his hand. "Dude, you really..." Before Randy could finish, some random kid stood up from his chair and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" That's when things got really messy. Suddenly, the whole caferteria was throwing, hurling, and shoving food at eachother. Mike and Antonio gladly joined the fight while Kevin grabbed his tray, using it as a shield and also started threwing food. Mia and Emily screamed softly in fear, hiding under the table.

Suddenly a strong, deep voice broke up the fighting going on. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Everyone stopped to face the principal of the school, Mr. Henderson. "NOW, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

Everyone pointed over to Grant and Jayden, who were covered in food. "You two, in my office NOW!" Mr. Henderson yelled, pointing the way out of the caferteria. "For everyone else, clean up this mess or everyone will get a week's worth of detention."

The whole school grumbled and groaned as everyone started cleaning up the mess around the lunch room.

After awhile of cleaning, the room looked spotless. That's when the bell rang to signal lunch was over and everyone ran out the door. Emily turned to her friends, "What a interesting first lunch day. See all you guys later, in gym class."

Everyone said bye to eachother, heading off to finish off their first day of school.

**AN: so yeah :D hoped you liked it and chapter 6 will be coming soon! Don't know how soon though. :/ Till next time :) Don't forget to leave me a review, I love hearing what you guys think about my story & if you have any suggestions or questions about my story, feel free to ask! :D**


	6. Jayden's Lucky Day

**AN: Hey guys! I like, super happy that everyone enjoy the previous chapter! It's because of you guys I keep writing :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anway, my brain is full of ideas for this story. So, here's chapter 6, ENJOY :D**

Chapter 6: Jayden's Lucky Day

Jayden sat in the chair of Mr. Henderson's office, looking around with nothing to do. Grant sat in the other chair beside him, kicking the table leg of Mr. Henderson's desk. Neither one had spoken for they were still angry at eachother. Jayden kind of felt alittle jittery when he in this office. Since he never went to school, he didn't know what the prinicpal would do to him.

Grant, on the other hand, had been to the prinicpal's office many times. So at this point, he really wouldn't care what Mr. Henderson would do to him.

All silence broke when Mr. Henderson opened the door. When he closed the door shut, Grant and Jayden started complaining about eachother and what happen at lunch all at the same time. Once Mr. Henderson sat down, his voice rose, "QUIET YOU TWO." Once they started hushing down, Mr. Henderson spoke. "Ok, now I would like one person at a time to tell me exactly what happened. Grant, speak."

"You see sir, this clown shoved a chilli dog in my face when I did nothing to him." Grant said, slouching in his chair.

"That's not true. He tried to throw a chilli dog at one of my friends." Jayden shouted.

"Jayden, did you see Grant throw this chilli dog?" Mr. Henderson questioned.

Jayden narrowed his eyes away. "No sir." he mumbled.

"Then how would you know that he threw it?"

"Well, he sort of admitted it!" Jayden said, pointing his finger at Grant.

Mr. Henderson calmly directed his eyes to Grant, then huffed in aggravation. "Grant, this is the sixth time you've been in my office. So it's kind of hard to believe you didn't start this. Did you or did you not throw a chilli dog at one of his friends?"

"Fine!" Grant throw his hands up. "Yes, I did throw a chilli dog at one of his friends. But then he shoved it in my face!"

Mr. Henderson shook his head, looking back at Jayden. "Listen, I know you're new to here. So I'm only going to let you off with a warning. Just next time, try not to shoved a chilli dog in someone's face. Ok?"

Jayden nodded in response. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Mr. Henderson turned to Grant. "As for you, you've earned yourself a week of detention." Mr. Henderson started writing on a slip of paper, then handed it to Grant.

"That's not fair!" Grant yelled, snatching the paper away. "Why does he get a warning and I get..."

"Grant, don't agrue with me!" Mr. Henderson interrupted. "Now I hope to not see you two in my office again. If I do, it better be because you did something good." Before Jayden and Grant left his office, Mr. Henderson said, "Before class, go wash off all that food you're trailing around my school. We don't need ants again."

In the bathroom, Jayden first washed all the food out of his hair. Grant started on his clothes. While washing, Grant was the first to speak. "You're lucky you only get a warning. Detention with Ms. Tyler is torture. She actually gives us work to do so we wouldn't be sleeping or texting."

Jayden laughed. "Yeah well, if you wouldn't of throw that chilli dog at Emily, this detention thing wouldn't of ever happened."

Grant continued to clean off his clothes, frowning. "Yeah well, sorry about that."

"You're actually saying you are sorry?" Jayden said, amazed that this jerk actually had to guts to say it.

"Yeah. You see, I think that Emma chick's pretty cute." Grant said, smiling.

"Ok, for one, her name is Emily. Two, you think she's cute?" Jayden said, rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally." Grant said, then he noticed the look on Jayden's face. "Wait, is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"NO! No, of course not. We're just close friends." Jayden explained. "I actually think she likes one of my other friends."

Grant nodded in response and walked over to get some paper towels. Suddenly, his phone started ringing in his pocket. "Dang, I thought I put my phone on silent. It's probably my mom calling; Mr. Henderson must have told her about me getting detention." Grant explained to Jayden.

Just when he reached in his pocket to grab it, the phone slipped out of his wet hands and slid over towards Jayden. Jayden picked up the phone and threw it back to Grant. Grant caught his phone but was impressed by Jayden's throwing arm. When Grant looked at his phone, he saw that it was his mom calling but decided to call her back later.

"Yo, Jayden." Grant called to Jayden. "You ever thought of trying out for football?"

Jayden looked over, confused. "Football? What's football?"

"You've NEVER heard of football? You're joking, right?" Jayden shook his head. "Dude, I can't believe you have never heard of football. Well, you should try out for it anyway. You seem pretty good at throwing and wicked catching skills. You know, from what I saw today. You should try out. Try outs are tomorrow, after school. Coach will explain everything you need to know once you're there. So, you in?"

Jayden thought for a moment, wondering if this would be a good idea or not. Finally, Jayden choose his answer. "Sure, why not. How bad could it be?"

**AN: so, how'd you like it? :D Leave me a review, telling me how you liked it. You know how I like reading you guys' responses(: Find out how Jayden's tryouts go in the next few chapters. Not the very next one, but later on. (:**


	7. More Offers

**AN: sorry if it took me awhile to upload this chapter but I've been really busy! I'm sorry! But I finally finished this one! I hope you enjoy it! :D Btw, this chapter in gonna take place in gym class & that's their last class of the day.**

Chapter 6: More Offers

**In Gym Class**

"I hope these PE uniforms we have to wear aren't ugly. I don't wanna tramp around looking like a fashion disaster." Mia whispered over to Emily. They were waiting for their coach, Coach Grinfield, to bring out their PE uniforms.

"Don't worry, Mia. Even if they look bad, everyones' wearing the same thing. So you wouldn't feel alone." Emily assured, in a way.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make me feel better." Mia smirked, making Emily giggle.

About five minutes later, Coach Grinfield came out from the supply closet of her office with two uniforms. Coach first handed Mia her outfit. "Here you go, pinkie. Hope you can fit in a meduim; you look at you could."

"Excuse me, but my name's Mia." Mia grinned, taking her outfit and going to the locker room to change.

Coach handed Emily her outfit but held it back up before Emily could even touch it. "Before you change, you needed to know that your shirt is an extra large cause that's the only one I could find."

"But that's too big! What I needed was between small or medium." Emily explained.

"Yeah, well. Whenever we get in a new shippment of shirts, you'll be the first one to get a new shirt. Here you go, pigtails." Coach grumbled, handing Emily the uniform.

"Coach, mam, my name is Emily." Emily said, tugging nervously on her pigtails.

"You take what I give ya. Got it?"

"Yes, mam. I mean coach!"

Coach patted Emily on the shoulder. "Just called me Coach G!" Emily quickly nodded as she went to go change into her uniform.

After Mia waited for Emily to change, they headed off outside with the rest of the class. When they were out, they met up with Antonio, Kevin, and Mike. Mike began snickering at Emily. "Hey Em, forget something?"

"What?" Emily looked up and down herself.

"Umm, your shorts!" Mike exclaimed, pointing to her legs.

Emily frowned, "Mike, I do have shorts on. See?" She lifted up her shirt to show them that she, indeed, have shorts on.

"Why you have such big of a shirt?" Kevin asked.

"This was the only one they had left." Emily huffed, dropping down her shirt that went all the way down to her knees.

Suddenly Jayden showed up, jogging towards them. He looked at Emily with a hesitant look. "Gosh Em, why are you wearing a nightgown to Gym?"

"Its not a nightgown! And I'm wearing shorts!" Emily yelled, walking over to the bleaches; she sat down with her arms crossed, pouting. Mia walked over to her and took out the ponytail holder holding up her hair.

"Here, you can use this to tie the shirt around you." Mia offered, handing the ponytail holder to Emily.

"Thanks Mia." Emily brighten. She picked up her shirt and wrapped the shirt around, tieing the tail of it in a bun.

The sound of a whistle filled the air as Coach Hammond, the boys' coach, yelled "Everyone, come gather around me!" Once everyone was crowded around, Coach talked loud. "Ok, I want everyone to run five laps around the track. Then you can do whatever. We'll start playing sports next week. NOW START RUNNING!" Coach Hammond yelled as the class run over to the track.

While running, Kevin caught up with Jayden. "Hey, so how much trouble did you get in with the prinicpal?"

"Hardly any. He just let me off with a warning." Jayden explained.

"Good, cause if Ji ever found out you got in trouble on your first day of school, he would blow his top. Now if it was Mike, I'm sure he would understand." Kevin smirked. Suddenly, Kevin tripped over his shoelace and fell flat on his face.

Jayden stopped running and asked, "You ok, Kevin?"

Kevin spit out some dirt and muttered, "Yeah, I'm good."

Mia was jogging behind them and almost didn't see Kevin if Jayden wouldn't of stopped. Mia was about to tumbled over Kevin when, instead, she did a frontflip and another one. She kept jogging but turned her face to Kevin and shouted, "Next time, tie your shoes Kev!".

Mia had finally caught up with Emily, who was already on her four lap when Mia was on her second. "Hey Em, I've got to go to the bathroom after I finish my laps or I'm gonna piss myself. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks. I think I'm going to keep running after my five laps. I feel so energetic, like a bunny!" Emily explained.

"You look like one too." Mia snickered, referring to the tail of Emily's shirt behind her.

After Mia ran her five laps, she quickly jogged herself to the restrooms. When she finished, she started washing her hands when Sally and her gang busted in the room.

Sally walked up to Mia and asked, "Hey, I saw you do a couple of backflips when you were running those laps. You athletic?"

"You could say that." Mia said, suspicious on why this girl was asking her this since she had no clue who she was.

"I'm Sally, & these are my friends." Sally introduced, as if reading Mia's mind. "Can you speak loud?"

"Yeah, why?" Mia said, still curious.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try out for cheerleading. Even though we already had tryouts, I think I could make an exception for you. You seem like you could be a really big help to our squad. You wanna try out?" Sally asked.

Mia thought for a moment, careful on her answer. She had never been a cheerleader back in her old high school and it was her dream to be one too. She tried out for cheerleading her freshman year and could have made it if it wasn't for her bad grades she had that year. So now, here was her chance to become one, but why was she hesitating on her answer?

Mia thought about this question that keep floating in her brain, but decided to take the answer that was in her heart. "Ok! I'll try out!"

"Great! Meet us in the gym right after school tomorrow." Sally smiled as she left the bathroom, followed by her friends.

**After School**

After Gym class, they all dressed back into their normal clothes and waited in front of the school for the taxi to arrive. About 30 mintutes passed by with still no sign of a taxi coming to get them.

Kevin looked at his watch and asked Jayden, "Are you sure Mentor said he would send a taxi to come and get us?"

"Yes! That's what he told me in those very words. I don't know why it's so late though." Jayden sighed. His team expected him to always know the answers but alot of times, he didn't.

Kevin looked around for the taxi when his eyes came upon a poster. It was about tryouts for the swimming team. Kevin walked up and snatched the paper off the wall.

"Hey look guys! They have a swimming team here! Oh, I'm so trying out for that!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Wow, Kev. I've never seen you this excited before." Emily stated.

"When it comes to swimming, I'm like a little kid at Christmas." Kevin smiled.

Finally after a hour passed by, a taxi showed up and told them he was here to pick them up. The whole ride back home wasn't no fun ride though. Everyone had forgotten to put their backpacks in the trunk, so the backseat felt more squashed together than before in the morning.

As the taxi pulled up to the mansion, they saw Mentor standing there waiting for them. Once the taxi stopped, the rangers piled out of the car and started taking deep breaths of air.

"Ahh... Fresh air! And not the breaths of you people." Antonio said, relieved to get out of the taxi.

"Hello Antionio. Nice to see you back too." Mentor commented.

"Oh, sorry Ji." Antonio looked away. "What are you doing, waiting for us?"

"I have a surprise for you all. Follow me." Mentor instructed, leading them behind the gate. In front of them, there were three new cars parked like they were ready to roll out. The first one was a red camaro car. The second was a blue toyota tacoma truck. The last one was green 1970 ford torino car.

The rangers ooed and awed at the cars, amazed Ji actually bought them cars. Mentor smiled, proud of his success. "Rangers, I know you all hated the taxi situtation and I know that none of you would like to ride the bus." The rangers shook their heads. "So, I decided to get you cars. I could only three because six was too much, in money & space. So Jayden, you get the red car." Mentor tossed the keys over to Jayden.

"Kevin, you get the blue truck." Mentor tossed his keys over to Kevin, who was grinning like crazy.

Mentor walked over to Mike and handed him his keys. "Mike, sorry I had to get you an old car."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't ask for anything better!" Mike exclaimed. "Thank you Ji! You're the best Mentor that anyone could ever ask for!" Caught up in the moment, Mike hugged Mentor Ji.

Mentor Ji stood straight, feeling a tiny bit awkward. "Umm, yeah Mike. Your welcome."

Mike let go of Ji and ran over to his new car, practically hugging and kissing it. Mentor turned to the others who didn't get a car. "As for the rest of you, you'll have to car pool with one of this guys."

"It's no problem. Anything's better than being trapped in that taxi." Mia said, relieved.

"But I'm sure you didn't mind sitting in Kevin's lap though." Antonio smirked at Mia, nudging her shoulder. Mia sent a mean glare.

**AN: oooh. so many rangers trying out for sports! Wanna know what happens? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon to an internet near you :D Please leave a review telling me how you're liking this story! You know you want to :3**


	8. Tryouts

**AN: here's chapter 8! really really REALLY sorry for not updating soon but I've been super busy. But anyway, enjoy(:**

Chapter 8: Tryouts

**With Jayden**

Jayden sat on the bleachers, waiting for the coach to call him forward. Coach Hammond, he's also the football coach, was talking to Grant. Jayden couldn't do regular tryouts cause they were already over, but Grant promised that he would try to make an exception for him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, so he turned to see Mia and Kevin heading his way.

"Hey Mia, Kevin. I thought you two were trying out for stuff." Jayden said.

"We are. We had a couple of minutes to throw away, so we decided to come see your tryouts. Why aren't you out there, trying out?" Mia asked, sitting down next to him.

"Grant's talking to Coach Hammond over there; so I have to wait." Jayden explained, looking out to the football field. He noticed Coach waving his arm franticly, signaling him to come out. Jayden quickly stood up and started making his way down the bleachers.

Mia stood up, "Well, there goes Jayden. Let's go, Kev. I think it's time to start heading out for our tryouts." As Mia started walking, she came to a sudden stop. "Kevin! We forgot to tell Mentor we were coming to this tryouts!"

"Don't worry, Mia. I reminded Jayden and he told Mentor this morning." Kevin informed. He gave her a little push to keep her moving. "Come on. I don't wanna be late for swimming tryouts."

Meanwhile, Jayden jogged over to Coach. Coach examed him, looking like he was thinking hard. "Ok, Jayden. What we will first do is go to the locker room; getting you weighed and fitted." Coach explained, heading to the locker room.

In the locker room, Coach wrote down Jayden's weight, height, and got him fitted into the uniform. At first, Jayden was confused; he thought this was a tryout. Coach explained to him that he was in the uniform to make sure that the uniform would fit and work for him. After that, they went out to the field, away from the players practicing.

"Jayden, I want you to run from here to that right goal, then back here. Go!" Coach ordered.

"Piece of cake." Jayden mummered to himself as he ran there then back. Coach nodded his head, writing down something on his clipboard. Coach waved his hand, signaling Jayden follow him; leading over near the tackling dummies. Coach bend over and grabbed a football.

"You see this." Coach displayed the ball infront of Jayden. "This is what we call a football. Grant told me you never heard of football."

"Yes, sir; I haven't. But I believe that I could learn to." Jayden replied. He stood straight to show Coach that he was ready to do anything.

"Good, I like the way you think. Here, think fast." Coach threw the football at Jayden with excessive speed. Jayden caught the ball easily. Coach took a couple steps back. "Now, throw the ball back to me with as much strength as you can."

Jayden nodded, then hurled the ball at Coach. When Coach caught the ball, he let out a stiff grunt from the football's speed. Coach caught his breath, then grabbed his clipboard. "Impressive. You have a very excellent chance of making the team."

Jayden broke out in a smile, soon starting the next drills Coach assigned him to do.

**With Mia**

Mia listened closely to the captain of the cheerleading team, Sally, teaching Mia the moves and cheers she had to do. Mia nodded everytime Sally asked if she got it or not; Mia is a very quick learner.

"Wow, Mia. It's only been 20 mintutes and you've learned the routine faster than we learned in a week. Very impressive, Mia." Sally smiled. "Now on this part, you'll going to be the base; meaning you're holding the flyer from the bottom. Can you do that?"

"Of course! No sweat!" Mia said, confidently.

"Great! Come on and mix the other cheerleaders. We're just about ready to practice the routine." Sally said, walking over to the team. "Ok girls, this is Mia. Let's give her some applause because she just made the team."

The team cheered and clapped for Mia, making Mia happy and excited. "OMG! Oh my gosh, I'm a cheerleader? Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Mia bounced up and down, hugging Sally with joy.

"Of course, Mia! Everyone, I want everyone to make Mia feel welcomed as we're practicing." Sally instruted, watching the team go their spots in the gym. She then turned to Mia. "You see, we're like one big group of sisters. We want anyone who's joining our team to feel welcomed."

"Thanks! I think I'm really going to love it here!" Mia giggled, ranning out to her spot to practice.

**With Kevin**

Kevin walked into the school's pool house, finding it very nice-looking. He noticed a group of guys talking around the small bleachers.

Kevin walked over to them and asked, "Hey, this is where the swimming tryouts are, right?"

"Yeah man. You're just in time too; our coach is just about to start. By the way, I'm Jake." Jake offered his hand out to him. Kevin shook it.

"Nice to meet you, man. So, have you swam before?" Kevin asked.

"Of course! Been swimming since I was a baby. If I could live a second life, I would probably be a shark or something that lives in the water." Jake laughed over to his friends. "I'm a varsity swimmer."

"Awesome! At my old school, I use to be a varsity swimmer too." Kevin explained.

"Really? Then you'll have a really good chance on making the team."

Kevin seemed very pleased about that idea. Suddenly, Coach G came out of the locker room and yelled "ALRIGHTY KIDS! Let's start off doing some strokes!"

Kevin hurried off to the locker rooms to change and came back out feeling more confident than ever.

**AN: so there you have it. Btw, I have no idea this tryouts actually go so I just made them up as I wrote this, hopefully I did good. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible! Please leave a review telling me how to liked it cause your reviews are what helps me want to write this story faster & more! :D **


	9. A Normal Morning

**AN: here's chapter 9! I finally got some time to write this chapter, so yayy! so everyone, enjoy(: **

Chapter 9: A "Normal" Morning

"Mike! Come back here, I'm trying to help you!" Emily yelled at Mike, chasing him around the house with a bag of peas. Emily had accientally hit Mike in the head with her spoon when she was trying to reach the ceral box.

"No way! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine!" Mike yelled back, still running away from the petite girl chasing him. They ran past Mia and Kevin sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating.

Kevin rolled his eyes "Oh no. There they go again." Mia giggled at his remark. Jayden came into the kitchen to hear yelling from outside.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked.

"Emily hurt Mike again and is insisting he should have that bag of peas." Kevin said just as Emily and Mike were coming back inside. When Jayden saw them running into the dojo, he said "That's it. They need to stop these kiddish games." Jayden walked into the dojo and blocked the doorway. He held his arms up and shread his body out. He thought if they would to ran out of there, he could stop them in their tracks. Well, let's just say he was half-wrong and half-right. Mike turned to the doorway and saw Jayden blocking it. "Dude, get out of the way." he yelled.

"No, not until you two stop..." Jayden was saying until Mike ran up and dived for the opening under Jayden's legs. He looked down to see Mike sliding under him on his stomach. When he looked back up, he saw the bag of peas and Emily infront of his face. Emily was taken by surprise when she saw Mike slid under Jayden. She didn't stop dead in her tracks until she uncontrollably plunged into Jayden.

Kevin and Mia ran to the dojo when they heard a loud pop coming from there. Once they got there, they found Emily laying on top of Jayden with hundreds of peas everywhere on the floor. The bag of peas had busted when it hit Jayden in the chest.

Jayden tried to shake the peas off his face as he looked up at Emily, who was staring at him with frighten eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin and Mia staring at them. Jayden quickly rolled Emily off of him as he stood up, brushing peas off him. "It wasn't what it looked liked."

Mike came back to the dojo and laughed once he saw what happened after he escaped. "Wow, I knew those peas weren't a good idea." He kneeled down to Emily and helped her back on her feet. Once she was standing, she quickly ran over to Jayden and started apologizing like crazy. "Jayden, Jayden! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there when Mike moved. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! I'll try to make sure it won't happen again."

"It's ok. Seriously, its ok." Jayden insisited.

"What? NO IT ISN'T!" Emily keep babbling as Jayden walked out of the room with Emily following him.

"Well, after we get this mess cleaned up, we got to start heading to school ." Kevin said after they were gone.

Mia huffed "I'll go get the broom."

Kevin watched Mia leave then turned his attention to Mike, who was watching Emily and Jayden from the inside. Kevin noticed a certain look on Mike's face that made Kevin smirked.

Mike snapped back at the sound of Kevin's smirk. "What?"

"Do I spy a hint of jealously?" Kevin said, rising an eyebrow.

"What! Are you kidding? Emily's, like, my best friend! I don't like her!" Mike rejected.

"I didn't say you liked her. I just said I spied a hint of jealously." Kevin slyly smiled. Mike sent him a glare.

"Whatever. Let's just go eat breakfast." Mike sighed, heading to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Jayden found Antonio and got him to make some breakfast for everyone. Mia came in after cleaning up the mess Emily made a few minutes ago, followed by Mentor Ji.

"So Jayden, how did your football tryouts go?" Mentor asked, grabbing a plate.

Jayden took a bite of his food. "Oh yeah! I made the team; Coach said if I start practicing more with the team and he watches me more, I could be on varsity."

Mia roughly tapped on Jayden's hand from across the table. "Jayden, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Yes, Mom." Jayden mocked, earning a death look from Mia.

"Wonderful. Mia, Kevin; how did your tryouts go?" Mentor asked, looking directly at the variety of breakfast foods in front of him.

"Huh?" Mia snapped out of her death look. "Oh, I made the team! These cheerleaders are all so nice." Mia smiled.

"I made the swimming team too; varsity actually. Coach G told me that with me on the team, we could go to the state championship!" Kevin explained.

"Mhmm. Antonio, what's in this?" Mentor asked, not really listening to Mia or Kevin talking. He was too caught up in the food choices.

"Fish and lemon."

"Oh, sounds nasty. I'll take it." Mentor grabbed the fish and sat at the table with the rest of the rangers, followed by Antonio with his plate.

"Now, what were you two saying?" Mentor said, now focusing back to Mia and Kevin.

"Nothing, Ji. Nothing." Mia shook her head.

"So Emily, Mike, and Antonio; are any of you planning on doing any sports in particular?" Mentor asked.

"Nay, I'm not in to all that sports junk." Mike frowned. Even though Mike played basketball once as a kid, he was never into it. So he decided all sports were lame.

"Actually, my computer class is starting a club." Antonio commented. "Its going to be called the Tech Club; I was thinking of joining that. So if I were in a sport, there would be an interference with the Tech Club."

"Not really." Emily simply said. Emily wasn't really the sporty type; she would rather cuddle up in a sofa with a good book to read.

After breakfast was over, it was time to start driving to school. Once they got outside, they had alittle dilemma.

"So, who's riding with who?" Jayden asked everyone. He looked around to see everyone looking at eachother.

"Hey Kevy," Mia smiled at Kevin, stroking his arm. "Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah, sure thing Mia." Kevin gulpped. He and Mia may their way to his truck and left for school.

"Let's go Jayden. You and me are gonna ride together." Antonio instructed, walking towards Jayden's car.

"Sure, Antonio. Yes, I wouldn't mine you riding with me." Jayden sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. Once he got in his car, they drove off to school.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me." Mike said, swinging his arm around Emily.

"Yeah, guess so." Emily nervously laughed. Which walking to the car, Emily had a weird feeling in her stomach; like butterflies floating around in it.

**AN: yayy, another day of school! For them at least, I never say yayy when I have another day of school. If I do, I say it sarcastically. ^_^ Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please leave a review telling me how you liked it; come on, you know you wanna :3**


	10. Drifting Away

**AN: again, so sorry i haven't updated lately but i've been super busy & i've been sick :( But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry if this chapter sucks but my brains a bit under the weather :P Hope you enjoy this chapter(:**

Chapter 10: Drifting Away

**With Mike**

Mike sat in his seat during English class, listening to his boring English teacher talk about Shakespeare. Like he never heard of him; all his teachers since first grade always talk about Shakespeare so this was nothing new to him. Mike stared at the clock, his head resting on his right hand_. "Why can't this clock go any faster!"_ Mike thought to himself. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when the guy in the other desk right beside him was throwing paper balls at one of his friends. The teacher didn't see them because she had her back turned away, writing down notes on the board.

Suddenly, a paper ball landed on his desk. He grabbed and unravel the crumbled up paper; just out of curiosity. It was actually a note to him. It said **Yo Mike, what's up dude? I'm Justin. Look back to see who I am. **

Mike looked back and three seats behind him from this row to Mike's left, Justin gave alittle waved to show who he was. Justin was brownish hair that came just below his chin and swooped to his left; wearing a skull looking t-shirt and cap turned backwards. Mike turned back around and wrote **Nothing much. Bored sick from this teacher.** Mike looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at them, then he turned and threw the paper ball to Justin.

Justin wrote something back and threw it to Mike again. **Yeah, i know. She's always like this. So I see you're new. What are you doing here anyway?**

Mike had to think a moment to find a convincing answer. **Uhh, resently moved here.** Mike threw the paper back to Justin, which Justin wrote back **Cool. Hey, you wanna sit me and my group at lunch? I think you'll like my friends.**

Mike hesistated on his answer. He really didn't want to leave his other friends but he always sat with them. Mike really wanted to make some new friends too but didn't want to abandon his other friend. But then again, it'll only be like one lunch so what's the risk. So Mike wrote back **Sure, why not. **

**At Lunch**

Emily had gotten her lunch and sat down at the table that her friends always sat at. Emily took a bit out of her burger and saw Mike talking with a group of guys coming into the lunch room. Emily knew that Mike knew where to sit, so she didn't need to wave at him. She looked around for the others and saw them in the lunch lines. When she looked back at Mike, she saw he was sitting at another table. Emily stared at him and tried waving at him; she told maybe he forgot where to sit.

"Em, I think you can stop waving now! I'm here now." Kevin said, just down across from her.

"Oh, hey Kev. I was actually waving to Mike over there. I thought we all usually sat together." Emily asked, confused.

"We normally do. I talked with Mike later." Kevin said.

Emily nodded and continued to look around the caferteria. She spotted Mia and waved. Mia saw Emily and smiled, but continued walking away from their table. Mia sat down at the table with Sally and her friends.

"Kevin, Mia just sat down at another table!" Emily shrieked.

"So, its not a big deal Em. Maybe she just wanted to get to know them more by sitting with them. I'm sure she'll sat with us tomorrow." Kevin assured her. Just then, Coach G came over to there table and got Kevin's attention.

"Kevin, could you come with me for a second? You're not in trouble; I just wanted to you about the swimming team." Coach G said.

"Sure, Coach. Sorry Em but I've got to go. See you later." Kevin said, getting up and following Coach G.

Emily sighed, sad that no one was sitting with her. But then she remembered that Jayden and Antonio would still be coming. She looked around for them but couldn't see them. Emily jumped alittle when Jayden appeared out of nowhere and sat down at the table.

"Gosh, Jayden! You scared me." Emily laughed, her hand over her chest.

"Sorry I'm so late. The line were unbelievably long. By the way, Antonio's not coming because he said something about the Tech Club meeting at lunch." Jayden said, digging into his burger. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Mia with those cheerleaders, Kevin had to go talk with Coach G, Mike with some group of guys..." Emily stopped when dropped her fork. As she went down to pick it up, she heard Jayden say, "Oh, hey Grant!"

"Dude, wanna come sit with us? Since you seem to be sitting alone." Grant asked.

"Actually, I'm..."

"Come on! We're gonna talk about the football play for Friday. You've got to come hear this!" Grant insisted.

Jayden hesisated, "Umm, sure." Emily sat up to see Jayden getting up and mouthed 'Sorry' to her.

Emily huffed, "Great, now Jayden's with the jocks." Emily slowly took a another bit out of her burger as she looked around at everyone. She then tossed her fork across the table, feeling depressed. Emily thought to herself, _"What the heck? I'm eating a hamburger, why do I have a fork!"_

**AN: so there you have it, chapter 10! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Leave a review for me, its what keeps the chapters coming. Otherwise, no reviews means no new chapters. ;)**


	11. Emily's Realization

**AN: thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are AWESOME! Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11: Emily's Realization

Emily woke up one morning with her head aching. She slowly sat up as she looked around the room. She noticed Mia's bed already made up, so she assumed that Mia was already up. Emily looked at her clock; it said 7:55... 7:55! Emily cleared her eyes to make sure the clock was right; which it was. Emily jumped out of bed and changing clothes fast. Her alarm clock was supposed to go off at 7:00, but it didn't cause she forgot to set it. Emily grabbed her hair brush and roughly brushed her hair, picking up her backpack and leaving her room. She spotted Mentor in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ceral.

"Mentor, where is everybody?" Emily asked.

"Emily! Everyone already went to school, what are you still doing here?" Mentor asked surprised.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock." Emily explained. She went over to the pantry to find a quick bite to eat.

"I would've at least thought Mia would've came and woken you up. Mike even, since you normally ride with him to school."

"Yeah, well; no one did. Mentor, can you give me a ride to school on your motorcycle? Its too far for me to walk to school." Emily pleaded, quickly eating a granola bar.

"Sorry, Em. My motorcyle isn't working right now. But there is a bus that stops at a street just two blocks from here." Mentor told.

"Ok, I'll try and catch it. Thanks, Ji!" Emily yelled out on her way out of the door. When she got out the gate, she ran as fast as she could to try and find the street where the school bus would stop. Only one problem, she had no idea what street that was. After ranning about what she thought was two blocks, she spotted the big yellow school bus coming her way and a group of kids her age waiting for it. Suddenly, she spotted her friend Tori.

"TORI!" Emily yelled, ranning across the street.

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing here? Don't you ride to school?" Tori asked, giving Emily a hug.

"My friends, uhhh, forgot to pick me up so I had to come catch the bus." Emily said.

"OH...cute bunny slippers." Tori smirked.

"Dang it! I forgot to put on regular shoes!" Emily snapped at herself. The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened wide. Emily climbed on to the bus but then the bus driver stopped her.

"Hey, I've never seen you before. Are you new?" the bus drived asked.

"Kind of. I've been going to school for awhile now but I don't even ride the bus." Emily explained.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to make sure." the bus driver said, letting Emily get by. Emily looked for Tori but saw that she was already sitting with someone else. So Emily took the closest available seat near Tori. Emily, personally, didn't like who she was sitting by because the guy was very, like VERY smelly. Emily tried hard to not take in so much air.

Emily looked around the bus to see what was going on. Kids were throwing things at eachothers, people chatting with eachother, and some yelling; but the driver didn't do anything about it. Back at her old school, Emily use to ride the bus everyday to school. So one thing is for sure, she hated riding it. It was way to smelly, hot, nasty, dirty, and loud for her.

Suddenly, she felt something go in her hair. When she took a look, she found a piece of pink gum stuck to her hair. She turned around to see one girl giggling. "Sorry, I was trying to aim it at the guy in front of you." the giggling girl saying. Emily turned back around and crossed her arms against her chest. Yupp, school bus rides never change.

Just before she went to her English class, Emily quickly ran to the bathroom to get the gum out. In the bathroom, Emily started washing out her strand of gum hair. The piece of gum still didn't come out even when she put soap on it. She hated saying this but she had to cut her strand of hair to get the gum out.

Suddenly, Tori came into the bathroom but stopped when she saw Emily. "Hey Em, I saw you got a piece of gum stuck in your hair on the bus this morning. Here." Tori took out a pair of scrissors from her backpack and cut the strand of Emily's hair. Emily let out a yelp as she watched Tori throw away her piece of hair.

"What? It's just a piece of hair." Tori said.

"I know but, it's my hair!" Emily stated. Tori just rolled her eyes and went to the sink to wash her hands. When Tori raised up her sleeves, Emily noticed scratches across her wrist and arm. Emily asked kindly, "Tori, why do you carry around scrissors?"

"What do you think scrissors are for, opening jars? To cut stuff with, hello!" Tori teased.

"Like your arm?"

Tori quickly pulled down her sleeve. "No."

Emily sighed and give her a concerned look. "Tori..."

"It's nothing, Em! I just have a cat that scratches my arm alot." Tori said. Somewhere in Emily, she knew that Tori was lying.

"Tori, I know that's not true. Please tell me? I'll promise not to tell anyone and I wouldn't judge you." Emily assured, trying to gain Tori's trust.

"You promise?" Tori said in a low voice. Emily nodded. "Fine. I'm not telling you the whole truth but I'll tell you that I do cut myself. It's just that my life's been rough lately. So whenever I cut myself, the pain seems to just float away." Tori lowered her head.

"Tori, you really shouldn't do that. It maybe feels good but its not really. What if you went to far, you could bleed to death! If you have any problems, you should try to talk to your friends. That makes the pain float away faster & better than cutting your yourself." Emily assured.

Tori was silent for a few minutes, not sure knowing what to say. So, she hugged Emily. "Thanks Em. You seem like a really good friend. I wish more people were like you." smiled Tori.

"Aww, thanks Tori. I try!" Emily laughed as they left the bathroom together.

It was lunchtime, so Emily went to the lunch line and got her food. She saw her friends, but they were all sitting at different tables. Suddenly, she saw Tori waving over to her. Emily walked over to her table and sat down. Emily looked back to see what her other friends were doing. Antonio was showing something to his Tech Club friends, Jayden was talking with his jock friends, Mia laughing with the cheerleading, Mike doing some handshake with his new rebel buds, and Kevin talking with his swim mates. Emily examed her surrounds and realized that she was sitting with the people who didn't really fit in with the rest of the school. She also realized that the team was drifting farther and farther apart since they came to this high school...

**AN: awww, poor Emily :( but yayy for Emily for being a good friend to Tori :) Please Please PLEASE leave a review! The faster you review, the faster I'll get a new chapter up :D**


	12. Denial

**AN: ok, for one... OMG! I can't believe I got over 100 reviews on this story :D THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! So, in honor of my over 100 reviews, I wanna give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed my story from the start. This is from the very beginning to the latest chapter. They are: **_**enwrshan590, selena, Emilyjaden101, Jeremy Shane, LadyRose83, lulugirl55, ClassicTVfan, Estrellagirl101, fallingstar22, LostInsideMyHead, dandelion657, Bright Blue 101, Jemily4eva, ilikefriz and notanormalpie, Creative WriterXAnimal Lover, Poofoop1, Alex B. Goode, Jemilylover16, puppylove98162, Blue553, litgal, Twi-Ranger, don't-care-just-love, shievi, Dillion-SummerLoverForever**_**, **_**troyellaluver, & channylover71. **_** Thank you all guys who reviewed! I will do another shoutout after another 100 reviews. Now, enjoy the chapter(: **

Chapter 12: Denial

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, Emily, Emily, Emily, Emily..." Abby was soon shutted up before the hand of Tori.

"Abby, calm down and shut up! I'll tell her." Tori insisted.

"Tell me what?" Emily cursiously asked, sitting down at the lunch table. When Emily had came into the cafeteria today & got her lunch, Abby was franticly waving at her like she desperately wanted to tell her something; which she did.

"Its not that big of a deal. It just that Abby always makes it seem like it is, but you know Abby; she gets excited over a new pencil." Tori teased.

Abby made a face at her. "Na ah! I do not! But what I'm talking about is too a big deal. It's like, the 2nd most important things you look forward to in high school!"

"Who cares! I personally think its a waste of time. You gotta do all this things, blah, blah, blah." Tori argued, making her hand go up & down as in a mocking motion.

"You're so mean! You know what, you're just jealous cause..."

"GUYS! What are you talking about?" Emily interrupted.

"HOMECOMING!" both Tori & Abby said at the same time.

"Ohhh, I see."

"Yeah, Tori don't like homecoming because she can never find a date." Abby smirked.

Tori lightly slapped Abby against her arm. "Not true! I could so find a date for homecoming. I just think the whole idea of spending money for a silly dress, ride, and all that junk for just one night is stupid. It's like prom, but its for everyone; not just seniors."

Abby arched her eyebrow, "Oh, you so know I'm right about whole date thing." Abby turned to Emily. "Homecoming is like the 2nd biggest thing to happen here! It's in about 3 weeks, or 4 weeks away from today; I think, not sure cause I get dates mixed up all the time. But I'm soooooo exciteddddd!" Abby squealed in her seat.

Tori pointed her finger at Abby and mouthed 'Koo-koo head sitting next to me.' Emily giggled and began eating her lunch. "So Em, are you taking a date to homecoming?"

"I don't know. If no ones asks me, I might not go." Emily shrugged.

"Well if no of us gets dates neither, we can all go together as friends!" Abby excitedly exclaimed. "We already got Tori down for going with friends anyway."

"HEY! I told you I can soooooooo get a date if I wanted to. And who says I'm going to homecoming?" Tori determined.

Abby pointed to herself. "ME! Oh come on, you've miss the last 3 homecomings the past few years. You are definitily coming to homecoming & prom this year. I don't care if you're coming alone or..."

Tori stopped her. "Hold on! What is with you thinking that I can't get a date!" Tori stood up from her chair and grabbed her tray of food. "I'll show you I can get a date for homecoming! Just watch me!"

Emily watched Tori leave, stomping away & out the lunch room. "Wow Abby, I think you really ticked off Tori."

Abby laughed, "Not at all. She's just has a competitive streak in her that makes her wanna accept any challenge given to her."

Emily smiled, "That sure does remind me of someone I know." She was thinking of how Jayden would always be so competitive when he had a challenge given to him. The thought of Jayden made her frown because when she thought of the team. When she thought of the team, she remembered the fun times they had together. It had been about a couple of weeks since the team had split up into the little social groups.

Abby saw the sad look on Emily face and started to worry. "Em, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Emily snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I was just thinking of something; its not important. Hey, I think lunch is almost over with. I'm gonna start heading back to class."

Abby watched Emily get up and walk away. Abby knew that whatever Emily was thinking was important but she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mike<strong>

By the time the bell rang to signal lunch was over, Mike headed off for his Math class. When Mike sat down, his friend Justin came over to his desk. "Hey Mike, did I tell you that homecoming is coming soon?"

"No, you didn't."

"So, you plan on going?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. If I find a girl to ask, then yeah I'll go." Mike said. Instantly, Mike thought of asking Emily. He tried shaking that thought out of his head because he just thought of her as his best friend, didn't he?

"So, you plan on asking that Emily chick?" Justin asked, as if reading Mike's mind.

"What! No, she's like my best friend." Mike denied. Justin give him a look like he didn't believe him.

"Oh come on Mike! Everytime the subject of Emily comes up, you make it a discussion. Man, you're totally head over shoes for her!" Justin snickered, punching Mike playfully in his shoulder.

"No, I told you..." Mike was interrupted by the sight of Tori ranning into his classroom. She was franticly looking around until her eyes landed on Mike. She jazzed ran over to him and sit down next to him. "Mike, you wanna go to homecoming with me?"

"What?" Mike asked, shocked especially since Mike barely even knew this girl. The only time he saw her was when she was with Emily. The only thing he knew about her was her name; Tori.

Tori said louder, "You want to go to homecoming with me? Geez, are you deaf!"

"No, just shocked..."

Tori said impatiently, "So, is that a yes or a no?"

"Ummm, sure?" Mike hesistated.

"Good." Tori nodded, walking back to her class. Mike turned to Justin with a confused expression. "Uhh, want just happened?"

"Dude, you gotta date for homecoming! Well, that x's out asking Emily now, doesn't it?" Justin snickered, walking to his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jayden<strong>

Jayden pulled his head up, almost falling over from tireness. The class he had right now was choir, and he hated it. He had no idea how he got it, but he wanted an instand schedule change. For now, he was stuck there; but he did have one good thing there. He wasn't the only guy in choir; he had Randy to drag along too. Today, the choir teacher was talking to another teacher who came into the room, so Jayden lend over to Randy. "Dude, how did we end up here?"

"I ask myself that everytime I enter this room." Randy sighed in depression. "Anyway, you heard about homecoming was coming around soon?"

"What's homecoming?" Jayden asked.

Randy looked at him, dumbfolded. "What is with you, man! First of all, you had never heard of football, homework, or school lunches. Now you never heard of homecoming! Wow, where did you come from anyway; the nomads?"

Jayden just stared at him. "No..."

"Just kidding, man. Well homecoming is a dance. It's like the 2nd biggest dance in the whole year! You got someone in mind on asking to homecoming?"

"Not really... I didn't even know about homecoming. Who are you taking?"

Randy grinned, "I don't know if she'll say yes, but I plan on asking Emily."

Jayden felt alittle taken back; he knew that Randy liked Emily but he didn't expect him to like her like _that_. Now Jayden felt really dumb at times...

"Jayden, are you ok?" Randy asked for when he noticed the facial expression on his face.

"What? Yeah, why ask?"

"When I told you that I wanted to ask Emily, your mood looked dark. I'm sorry if you were gonna ask you but I just..."

Jayden interrupted, "NO, no. It's cool; I wasn't thinking of asking Emily. I just didn't know you liked Emily and I felt dumb for not realizing that."

"Yeah, Emily's so sweet and kind and pretty. She's like, the complete package." Randy said, dreamy.

Jayden's jaw clenched, but he felt sursprised. He didn't feel jealous, did he?

**AN: so here ends chapter 12! hope you enjoy this. I will soon update as soon as people review on how you're still liking this story! :D So please review, and you'll get a new chapter soon(: **


	13. Mall Trip

**AN: hello everyone(: I glad to see that alot of you liked the previous chapter, & I promised to update soon. So, here is chapter 13! Enjoy :D**

Chapter 13: Mall Trip

After school, Jayden went to football practice, Kevin went to swim practice, Mia was at cheer practice, Antonio was meeting with the Tech Club, Mike went out to hang with his buds, and Emily went home. Since everyone left to go to their destination, no one would drive her home so she ended up walking home.

Emily kicked a can that was laying there on the sidewalk. Inside, she really missed her old friends and wished they would become close again. When she got home, she flug her backpack across her room and flopped on her bed, arms spread out.

About 30 minutes pasted by and Emily ended up bouncing a ball against the ceiling. She had no homework and nothing else to do, so she was bored sick. Suddenly, her samuraizer rang. Emily got up from her comfortable position and walked over to her backpack. She pulled out her samuraizer to see she a text message from Tori. (Btw, her samuraizer is like her cell phone; just saying)

_Tori: Hey, whatya doing?_

_Em: Nothing. I'm so bored! :/_

_Tori: That suxs :( hey, Abby, me, & 1 of her friends r goin 2 da mall rite now. wanna come w/? _

_Em: r u kiddin me? I would luv 2! but I don't hav a ride :(_

_Tori: no worries, Abby's friend, Jenna, drives. Tell me ur address & we'll come pic u up._

_Em: kk. :)_

After Emily texted Tori her address, Emily grabbed her purse and headed out to the door. Before she was about to grab the door knob, Mentor came into the hall. "Emily, I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, I got here about 30 minutes ago but I'm about to leave to go to the mall." Emily said, inching slowly out the door.

"Oh well, thats fine. I just wish you had informed me first that you were going." Mentor stated, looking unpleased.

"Sorry Mentor, I'll inform you next time. Bye!" Emily said, scampering out the door. Once she was outside the gate, she came out just as she saw her ride coming to her. As the car pulled up, Tori got out and looked up in amazement.

"Wow, Em. You live behind this big gate? Why? Is your parents that protective over you?" Tori questioned.

"Uhh... actually I'm not living with my parents right now. I'm living with their... uh... closest friend." Emily replied. Emily knew that she couldn't tell them about her being a ranger, so she tried to make up the best possible lie she could; which was hard since she hated lieing.

"Why? Did your parents kick you out of the house?" Tori asked.

"NO! No, of course not. They... um... are on a trip that'll take them over 8-9 months until they come back to get me. So that way I can finish my senior year." Emily lied.

"But why are they..."

Emily stopped Tori in mid-sentence and pushed her back towards the car. "I think that's enough questions for today. I just wanna go to the mall and have some fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Mia<strong>

"Alright girls. I think that'll be it for today. Remember to go over the cheers and routine for tomorrow; we're performing at the first pep rally of the year!" Sally shouted excitedly to the happy cheerleaders. After saying good-bye to a couple of other cheerleaders, Sally walked over to Mia before she was about to leave.

"Hey Mia! So, are you excited to be performing at your first pep rally?" Sally smiled.

Mia squealed, "Are you kidding me? I'm so pumped, I could explode! I've never done anything like this before back at my old school!"

Sally grabbed her gym bag and smiled to Mia. "That's great! Hey, me and the girls are going to the mall after this. Wanna come?"

"Really? I would love to!" Mia grinned, walking to Sally's car with her friends. When Mia saw Sally's car, she felt her jaw hanging opened. Her car was a shiny, bright metallic pink ferrari and the license plate said 'princess'.

Sally tapped under Mia chin. "Close your mouth, huh. You'll catch flies."

Mia continued to keep her mouth wide open. "Sal, are you like rich or something?"

"You can say that." Sally grinned, hoping into the drivers' seat. "Let's go."

"What about your other friends? Aren't they coming with us?" Mia asked, watching Sally's friends walking away.

"Of course they are. They just going to their own cars since mine can only two." Sally then pressed a button that made the roof fold back. "Come on, Mia. We don't have all day!"

Mia nodded in response, still amazed from the sight of this awesome car.

* * *

><p>At the mall, Mia, Sally, and her friends decided to go shopping for their homecoming dresses. They looked over to various stores but decided to stay in JCPennys and try on dresses. Mia picked out a silver-pink sparkling dress with a bow in the middle of the dress and decided to try in on. Once the dress was on her, she awed at herself. "This dress is absolutely perfect for homecoming." Mia said to herself. Stepping out of the dressing room, Sally stood there and looked over at Mia.<p>

"Oh Mia, sweetie, are you picking out _that _dress?" Sally said, eyeing the dress.

"Yeah, why? Is it bad?" Mia twirled around to check it in the mirror.

"Uh, duh! Mia, I'm not trying to be mean, but that dress makes you look alittle on the chubby side." Sally whispered, disappointing Mia. "You can get it if you want to but I'm only telling you what I think."

Mia looked back at the mirror and rechecked herself. "Umm, no. You're right. I does kind of make me look a bit fat. I think I'll get another dress."

"Glad you're taking my advice." Sally smiled. When a dressing room door was open, Sally went in there to try on her dress.

Mia walked slowly back to spot where she got her dress and put it back on the hanger. Mia ran her hand over the lining of the skirt part and signed loudly. When she lifted her head up, she saw Emily with some other girls about to leave the store. Mia was just about to wave over to Emily but she already left. Mia pulled her hand down in disappointment.

Mia remembered when Emily and her would come to the mall and try on clothes. Emily would comment on her clothes but she would never tell if an outfit made Mia look fat on her or not. Actually, there was this one time was she did and Mia had to agree with her. Emily would be honest with her opinion and Mia liked that. Actually, she missed that.

Mia decided to find another dress and picked out a plain pink dress to try on.

In the dressing room, Sally came out with a turquoise dress and spun around in the mirror. "Mia, isn't this dress gorgeous? I think I'll get this one for homecoming." Sally said.

"Yeah, its really pretty." Mia plainly said.

"So Mia, who are you taking to homecoming?" Sally asked, still looking at her dress in the mirror.

Instantly, Mia thought of Kevin. She didn't know if Kevin knew this but Mia secretly had a crush on him. She tried giving hints to him so at least he would have a clue of her liking him.

"Do you know who you should take to homecoming?" Sally asked.

"Who?"

"Your friend Jayden."

Mia felt surprised. "Jayden? Why Jayden?"

"Because you two would make a cute couple together. Plus you're a cheerleader & he's a football player. Those two go together." Sally said, facing Mia.

"But I don't wanna date Jayden. He's just my friend."

"Look, I didn't say you had to date him. I just say you should ask him to homecoming. I personally would do it myself but Grant already asked me & I said yes."

"Oh." That was all Mia had to say.

**AN: yayy! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, review, review! I love knowing what everyone thinks of this story(: Review and I'll update pretty soon :D**


	14. Disappointment

**AN: hi everyone! Thanks 4 the reviews on the preview chapter! So, i made a new chapter :) OH, also hosting a contest; its for anyone who likes Power Rangers Samurai! Its called Who's ready for an EPIC contest? Please particapate in it! :D Anywho, enjoy this new chapter(:**

Chapter 14: Disappointment

**With Kevin**

Kevin sat in his Geomotry class, giving quick glances at Mia. Mia had no idea Kevin had been looking at her cause she was too busy working out an equation. Kevin would take a quick glance at Mia, look back at his paper, then take a long, good stare at her. He couldn't help but keep thinking how pretty she looked today. Kevin was battling inside him if he should ask Mia to homecoming or not; it's just that he couldn't get the nerve to ask her. He felt like she would make fun of him for asking him. Even though he saw her everyday at school and at home, he felt like they grew farther and farther apart.

"Kevin? Kevin!" his teacher called out to him.

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Yes, ma'm?"

"Kevin, I asked you what did you get on problem 23. Pay attention Kevin." his teacher instructed.

Kevin nodded his head quickly but just had to take one more look at Mia.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jayden<strong>

By lunchtime, Jayden had gotten his plate of food and headed towards his table. When he saw his buds, he noticed them pointing and laughing at some table. Randy got up with his plate and hissed, "Man, forget ya'll!"

After Randy left, Jayden took his seat. "Hey guys, what was that all about?"

"Randy just told us that he's asking that chick Emily to homecoming." Grant chuckled along with his other friends.

"So, what about it?" Jayden didn't really get why they told it was so funny for Randy to be asking Emily to homecoming.

Grant snickered over to his friends. "After the homecoming dance is over, he's gonna take her to his house, feel her up, score with her, then dump her like a garage bag."

Jayden almost choked on his salad. "Wait, WHAT!"

"Dude, do I have to repeat it again?" Grant rolled his eyes.

Jayden instantly stood up and started to search for Randy. He wanted to warn Randy that if he ever goes through with his plan, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Jayden pasted by Sally and Mia's table, noticing they were giggling and whispering to eachother. If Jayden wasn't on a mission right now, he would've stopped and asked what was so funny. He kept at his speed until he got out to the hallway. When Jayden turned back to look behind him, he saw Mia had followed him outside the caferteria.

"Uh, hi Mia." Jayden said, still looking around for Randy.

"Hey, umm... can I ask you a question?" Mia shyly asked, trying to hide her blushing.

"What is it?"

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. Wanna go to homecoming with me?" Mia busted out.

Jayden snapped his head directly towards Mia, the words slowly coming into his head. "What?"

"Do you," Mia pointed to him, "want to go to homecoming with me?" she then pointed to herself.

Jayden felt shocked; he never thought Mia would be the one to ask him to homecoming. "Why?" Mia lowered her head, as if looking ashamed. Jayden quickly waved his hands in front of her face, realizing what he said to her. "No no! I didn't mean it that way. I would love to go to homecoming with you, its just that I would've thought you would've asked someone other than me. Why did you?"

"Ummm... I like you?" Mia hesisated. In truth, she did like Jayden but not in a lovely dovey way. The only reason she was asking Jayden was because Sally kept pestering her to ask him; so she gave in.

Jayden kind of gave her a confused look, but said "Ok. I guess I'll see you at homecoming then."

"Yeah, see ya then." Mia said, feeling the awkardness between them. Jayden walked away, not really understanding what just happened here. He suddenly forgot why he ran out into the hallway for.

Meanwhile, Kevin had heard their whole conversation from the other side of the corner they were at. Kevin kicked a locker, frustrated. _"Man, I really wanted to ask Mia to homecoming." _Kevin thought to his-self_. "I guess she really doesn't like me the way I thought she did."_

* * *

><p>In gym class, the coaches made them all play a baseball game. Emily was next up at bat, but she had to wait cause the player before her hit a homerun; their only ball had went flying over the fence. Now the coaches had to go find a new ball.<p>

Emily lend against her bat, patiencely waiting for her turn to start. She started hearing a hissing noise beside her. She turned to see what was going on. The catcher behind her started taking off his mask, which revealed Mike's face hiding behind it. "Psst, Emily! Over here!"

"I see you, Mike. I'm right now beside you." Emily patted his head, chuckling.

"So, how's it been going?" Mike asked. He really wanted to talk to her, even he saw her everyday at home and when giving her rides to school. Even though lately, Emily had been riding with her new friends to school everyday.

"Its been good. What about you?"

"Same here. So, are you going to homecoming?"

"Yes, I am!" Emily jumped excitedly. "Plus I'm going to homecoming with Randy! He just asked me today!"

"Oh, well... that's great." Mike tried to fake his grin. Inside him, he felt really jealous cause he finally gave up and admitted to himself that he liked Emily. Then he had another thought; maybe if she liked him like he liked her, she would get jealous about his date. "Well, I'm taking Tori to homecoming."

"What! Tori never told me that! Now I'm gonna have a serious talk with that girl." Emily huffed.

"So you not like jealous about it?" Mike put his hand over his mouth after realizing what he just said; which he didn't mean to say cause he was thinking it in his head.

"No, why?" Emily asked suspiously.

"What! No reason, hey their back with another ball. LET'S PLAY BALL!" Mike yelled, pulling over his mask to try and hide his embarrassment. Emily, on the other hand, was very confused on why Mike was acting like this. She decided to drop it and have fun playing baseball the rest of the class block.

**AN: so, you liked it? :) Like always, please please PLEASE review this chapter! I'll love you forever and be super happy if you do :D Reviews means new chapter soon :)**


	15. Pep Rally

Chapter 15: Pep Rally

After gym class, Mike finished changing back into his normal clothes and checked his watch. He noticed that gym class ended 1 hour early from when school was over. Mike nudged Justin, who was right beside him. "Hey, don't we have like an hour before is over? What's up with that!"

"Its because we have a pep rally today, so they shorten up the classes so we can have an extra hour for the pep rally." Justin explained which putting on his shirt.

"So right after this, we go to the gym?"

"Yupp." Justin grabbed his bag and headed out the locker room, followed by Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>With Emily<strong>

Over the intercom, they had called band people to report to the band room. She didn't know why but she went there anyway. When she got to the band room, she saw people taking out their instruments from their cases; like they were getting ready to play. Emily found Abby and asked, "Hey, didn't band class already end?"

"Yeah, but we're going to the pep rally and we play at the pep rally." Abby explained.

"OH, I better get my flute then." Emily hurried to the room where they put their instruments in and grabbed her flute.

When she got to the gym, she didn't realize how many people the school really had. There were tons of freshman, sophrmores, juniors, and seniors in the bleaches, waiting for it to begin. Emily followed the band and they sat in between the juniors and seniors.

Once Emily was all settled, she thought she heard her name being called from the seniors' side. She turned and saw Mike standing right next to her; since she was at the end of her row.

"Hey Emily, I didn't know you were in band!" Mike commented.

"Yeah, I was in it since the first day." Emily said. "Are you excited for the pep rally?"

"Not really, I think its kind of lame." Mike asked dully.

Emily put a hand on her hip. "Are you kidding me? Pep rallys are the cheese, ok! They rock!"

Mike put his hands up in defense. "Woah, hold on now. I didn't mean to stir up trouble."

Emily smiled, patting Mike on the shoulder. "I'm only kidding, Mike.

Suddenly, the lights went out and spot lights came on, circling the gym. A voice rumbled through the crowd. "Who's ready for an AWESOME pep rally today!" Emily screamed along with the cheering crowd. Music started playing as spotlights shined down on the football players walking into the gym; the crowd going wild. All the lights came down on and in the gym floor stood the whole football team. Emily spotted Jayden and tried waving to him. She couldn't though cause the people in front of her were standing on their seats; so it was like she was trying to look over a fence. Emily jumped up on her seat and waved to Jayden. Jayden was looking around the crowd and spotted Emily waving to him, so he made eye contact with her and waved back. Emily blushed, happy that he finally noticed her.

Coach Hammond came infront of the football players and was handed a microphone. "Hello Northridge High School! Excited for today's game?" Coach asked. His responses were the crowd cheering. "I knew you would be." then Coach introduced the players one by one on who that were and what they did. Emily cheered the loudest when Coach introduced Jayden.

After Coach introduced every football player, they cleared the floor so the dancers and cheerleaders could perform their routines. When it was the cheerleader's turn, Emily saw Mia head to the floor and got in her position. They first did a cheer and then a dance routine. Emily was very impressed on how well Mia could dance and cheer.

After the cheerleaders perform, the principal came out to the floor with a microphone. "Hello everyone. Like always, we have a game for you all to play in. This pep rally's game is... well, I'll tell you once I get six people from each grade level to particaipate!"

Everyone in the bleachers started raising their hands up high, so Emily stood as tall as she could. Once a teacher noticed her, she motioned to Emily to come down to the gym floor. Emily hurried down and jogged to a table they had set up in the middle of the gym. Emily looked around and instantly regonized the other senior players. They were Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin and Antonio. They all gave eachothers shy, short smiles and faced their attention to Mr. Henderson; aka the principal.

"Ok, now here's how to play. Infront of you, there are pans. In those pans are whip creams and gummy worms. What you have to do get five gummy worms out of the pan, BUT you can only use... your mouth. There's also another twist to it, you'll just have to wait and see. Whatever grade gets the gummy worms first has their grade rewarded with a party. So... on your mark, get set, GO!"

Hearing the signal, Emily dove her face straight into the pan. She wiggled her face around, moving her tongue to feel for any gummies. Suddenly she felt something shooting around around her body. She lifted her head up, and saw teacher shooting silly string and shaving cream all on her. That was the twist. Emily tried to ignore it and dived back into the pan.

Finally, she found five gummy worms and lifted her arms up in victory.

Mr. Henderson shouted, "We have a winner! Seniors win!" The seniors shouted and cheered happily which the other grades clapped dully.

Jayden came up to Emily and patted her on the shoulder. "Congrats on winning. I couldn't find a single gummy worm in my pan."

"Well, thanks. I thought it was really fun, even though I'm covered in shaving cream and silly string, plus whip cream all over my face." Emily motioned around her body.

Jayden chuckled, "Yeah, we all got that. So, are you going to the game?"

"Yeah, the band playing songs in the stands."

"That's cool. I'll see you there then." Jayden winked, walking to the bathrooms.

**AN: hoped you liked the pep rally! the next chapter will be the football game! :D Don't forget to review! More reviews = awesome chapter! :D**


	16. Football Game!

**AN: sorry its been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. So here's a new chapter for ya! Enjoy :) And don't forget to review! **

Chapter 16: Football Game!

Emily wondered around the football stadium, feeling very lost. She had never been here and she couldn't find anyone around. Abby texted her to be at the stadium at 6:00, about an hour before the game started. Tori was coming to the game too but said she would be back at 7 after she dropped off Emily.

Emily keep looking around, not paying attention in the direction she was walking. She soon regretted it when she fell headfirst into a giant garage can.

_Dang it... Me and my clumsy self. _Emily tried wiggling around through the garage can, but it only made her go deeper into trash. Emily tried kicking her legs in the air. "Someone get me out of here!" her muffled voice shouted in the trash can.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms grabbed her waist and pulled her out. Emily landed on feet, almost tripping. She turned around to see that Randy was her savior from the trash can.

"Randy! Oh, thank you for getting me out of there! What are you doing here?" Emily asked, picking off a banana peel from her shoulder.

"I got a football to play." Randy smiled. Emily blushed a little. _Wow... I never knew how white his teeth were... _

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were a football player." Emily poked at his chest. "So your number 15; I'll definitely root for you when you play."

Randy playfully poked at her shoulder."Aw thanks. And when you are marching out there on the field during halftime, I'll cheered for only you."

Emily smiled at him. "So, do you have any idea where the band would meet up before the game?"

"I imagine they would meet in the band." Randy guessed, scratching his neck which looking towards the direction of the band room.

"Wait, I didn't know the school was right next to the stadium! I better hurry off then. Thanks Randy!" Emily hurriedly off to the band room, waving back at Randy.

When Emily got to the band room, Abby noticed her and quickly ran over to her.

"Emily, why are you so late? And why do you have a french fry in your hair?" Abby pointed to a fry sticking out of Emily's curly hair.

Emily brushed out the fry with her fingers. "I'll tell you later. But why did you text me to meet you at the stadium? Randy told me that the band meets in the band room!"

"OH, sorry!" Abby apologized. "When I said stadium, I meant band room. Sorry!"

"Its ok. So what are we doing right now?"

"Getting ready to march to the bleachers. Come on, I set your uniform in the bathroom. Quickly go change! I'll wait for you." Abby pushed Emily to the bathrooms, trying to get her to hurry.

After Emily finished dressing, Emily came out to find everyone going out to the stadium. She quickly grabbed her flute and ran outside with the rest of the band. Emily found Abby talking to another band member.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to wait for me!" Emily tapped Abby on her back to get her attention.

"OH, sorry! I feel so stuipd. Why must I keep messing up!" Abby squealed, shaking her head in shame. Emily smiled; Abby reminded Emily alot of herself, always messing up.

"Its ok. We all make mistakes."

"Thanks Em. You're a really great friend." Suddenly the sound of the band director's whistle went off, signalling them it was time to march to the bleachers.

Emily looked over at Abby and nodded to herself. She felt that her and Abby would soon have a wonderful friendship ahead of them.

"GO RANDY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Emily yelled, jumping out of her seat. "YESS! HE DID IT! WE GOT A TOUCHDOWN!" Emily cheered loudly as she watched Randy score a touchdown for Northridge.

Meanwhile, down on the sidelines, Jayden hear Emily cheering for Randy. Jayden clenched his hands into fists. If only he could tell her about what Randy is going to do after homecoming, but he couldn't because if he did, it would break her little heart. Or she would be very angry at him because she might not believe him.

Jayden's glare towards Randy soon broke when Coach Hammond's hand waved in his face.

"Shiba, you ok? You realize we just got a touchdown right. OH, I must've forgot to tell you; touchdowns are good for us. Only if we score a touchdown of course."

Jayden played dumb. "Yeah, now I understand." Jayden didn't really want to tell Coach about what was really bothering him, so he decided to just grin and bear it.

Suddenly, a sound rang through the field and the players started walking to their sidelines. Jayden also noticed a couple of people leaving the stands. "Hey Coach, has the game ended already?"

"Nah, its halftime." Coach explained. "Its where the players take a break, people go get food from the concession stand, the band plays, and the dancers go out to the field to dance."

"Oh, I see." Jayden nodded. Jayden suddenly noticed Emily marching out to the field. He cheered for Emily as the rest of the crowd cheered for the band.

Randy appeared next time to Jayden and yelled, "GO EM!" Jayden just glared at him, but decided to face his attention back to Emily to watch her perform/march the show the band was doing.

Emily tried rumbling through her pockets to try and find some money. It was after halftime and the band was getting some food during the 3rd quarter. Emily huffed in disappointment when she couldn't find any money. She was about to turn back to the stands until she bumped into Mike.

"Oh, sorry Mike. I was just about to leave." Emily tried to get past him but Mike grabbed her arm.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat? That's why you were standing in line, right?"

"Yeah but I don't have any money. Its ok though; I wasn't really that hungry anyway." Emily's stomach growled.

"Uh huh, sure." Mike took out his wallet and handed her a couple of dollars. "Here, I'll pay for your food."

Emily pushed the money back to Mike. "No, no. You keep it."

"No, you keep it and use it. I insist." Mike smiled. "So, I saw you perform during halftime. You did great out there."

"Yeah, cause all I did was play my flute and march." Emily laughed. "But thanks. So, you liking the game so far?"

"Yeah, its cool for far. I'm glad we're winning too."

Suddenly, someone yelled over to Mike, "Hey Mike, you got our nachos yet?"

At first, Emily thought it was Kevin. When she looked, she saw that it was only one of Mike's new friends. Emily looked away disappointed because even though she felt that the group was slowly coming back together as friends, she still felt like they had miles more to go before they would become one again.


	17. Homecoming Pt1

**AN: Yes, yes. I know its been forever since I've updated this. So here's a new chapter just for you!Please please please pretty please review as well! Please, enjoy(: **

Chapter 17: Homecoming Pt.1

Emily popped out her samuraizer and dialed Randy's number. It rang a couple of times until Randy finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, its Emily. I just wanted to remind you that you need to be at my house in 2 hours."

"Yeah, I remembered. See ya then." Randy hung up.

Emily threw her samuraizer on her bed and went to her closet. Out of the closet, she pulled out her perfect homecoming dress. It was a short, strapless yellow dress with tons of sparkles on it.

After changing into it, she got her little purse and left her room. In the meeting room, the rest of the team was there waiting for their dates; expect for Jayden and Mia since they were eachother's dates. Mentor stood up and awed at Emily. "My, my. Don't you look like a sight!"

"Aww, thanks Mentor." Emily blushed. She noticed Kevin whispering something into Mia's ear with her smiling, Antonio & Jayden grinning like crazy, and wait a minute... is Mike checking her out?

The doorbell rang to signal someone was here. Mentor ran to the door and opened it to see Tori standing there. "Hello, Mr..."

"Call me Ji." Mentor smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Ji. I came for my date Mike."

"Ahh, yes. Please wait outside, I would look to get pictures of you and Mike together."

Mentor quickly left the door and made all the rangers come outside. It was the afternoon so it wasn't too dark to take pictures. Outside, Mike felt amazed at the amount of beauty Tori had. Normally she would wear emo-styled clothes that really hid herself. Today, her hair was curled, she wore high heels, her dress was black and blue, and she didn't have on tons of eyeliner. Now she actually looked at a regular girl.

Tori waved her hand in front of Mike's face. "Hello? Are you going to give me my corsage?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Mike snapped back from his trance and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. Mentor showed the way over to the pond to take pictures.

Mia nudged Jayden, "Hey, did you see the way Mike was looking at Tori? I think someone's in love."

Something inside of Emily began to boil but she didn't know why. Suddenly, the gate started to opened to see these two twin girls coming their way.

Antonio yelled in delight "Amy, Katy, you're here!" He ran over to the two girls and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Antonio, don't tell me you have two homecoming dates?" Jayden chuckled.

Emily whispered into Mia's ear, "Well ain't he some pimp?" Mia giggled in response.

"Better believe it amigos." Antonio bragged, throwing his arms over both girls shoulders. Mentor called Antonio & his dates over to get pictures taken of them, so they went to Mentor. Mentor also called Mia and Jayden over to have their pictures taken too.

Emily walked over to Kevin and sighed, "Well, now its just me and you waiting. So who's your date Kev?"

"Umm..." Kevin pointed to the next girl walking through the gate. Emily couldn't believe who she was seeing; it was Sally and her group.

"Sally's your homecoming date!"

"No, not her. One of her friends following behind her." Right on time, a girl with long brown hair disconnects from the group and heads towards Kevin. Kevin points to over everyone else to tell her that they have to go get pictures.

Emily watches them leave as she waits for Randy. After a few more minutes past by, there is still no sign of Randy. Mentor walked over to Emily and asked, "Emily, is your date coming soon?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well, these other people said they have other group pictures to be in. You might have to picture up with someone else." Emily nodded and followed Mentor over to the other people. Suddenly, Randy ran through the gate and over to Emily. He looked like he had been ranning for some time now.

In his hand, he had a yellow corsage. He took Emily's hand and slipped it onto her wrist. "Sorry I was so late. I forgot to get you a corsage so I tried to find the nearest store that sold them. I didn't want you to not have one."

Emily smiled up at Randy and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I'm just glad you're finally here."

Jayden, who had been watching them, felt his fists being tighten; he remembered Randy's little scheme. Mia felt Jayden's arm tense up when she was holding on to it.

Mia looked up at Jayden, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Jayden didn't heard Mia and contined to watch Emily and Randy while they were taking pictures. Mia slapped his cheek lightly to get his attention.

"What?" Jayden asked.

"Are you ok? You seem to be tensing up when you look at Randy and Emily. Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not. Its something else."

Mia eyed Jayden. "Do you like Emily?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Do you like Randy?"

"Mia, I'm not gay!"

Mia threw her hands up in the air. "Ok, ok. I was just checking." Mia looked over to see what everyone else was doing when her eyes landed on Sally's dress. It was the exact same dress Mia picked out at the mall that Sally said looked fat on her. "That skank."

"Excuse me?" Jayden said, thinking that they were still thinking about Emily & Randy.

"Sally, look at her. She has on the exact same dress I would've had if only she didn't say I looked fat in it." Mia contined to death-look stare at Sally.

"Why did you listen to her? If you liked it, you should've bought it before she did."

"Yeah, well." Mia shook her head as she left go of Jayden's arm and marched over to Sally. "Sally, why do you have on the dress that I wanted?"

Sally slyly grinned at Mia, "You said you didn't want to get it, so why let a perfectly good dress be hanging in a store when it could be wore."

"I did want it but you said it made me look fat."

"Yeah but I didn't say not to get it. I was just giving my opinion." Sally said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"You know what Sally?"

"What?" Sally asked in a bored tone of voice.

"You suck." That was all Mia said, but not all Mia did. Mia stepped towards Sally and pushed her right into the pond. Sally went in there with a splash and came up for air yelling, "MIA!"

"Ooops, sorry. I guess that not the best place to stand when arguing with someone." Mia smiled, pleased with herself.


	18. Homecoming Pt2

**AN: hey everyone! So guess what! I have reached over 200 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone! You guys are the best ever! So that means... SHOUT OUT TIME! :D These shoutouts go out to all the people who reviewed after my last shoutout, aka chapter 12! They are:**

_**troyellaluver, channylover71, World's Love Song, Lulugirl55, Bright Blue 101, Jemily4eva, ClassicTVfan, selena, Jeremy Shane, Emilyjaden101, litgal, Estrellagirl101, Blue553, Emily Olivia Shiba, d6410, Twi-Ranger, Dj ReMi, LadyRose83, fallingstar22, FallAndScrape, yougotburned, FrostyTheBookLover, steffon22, summergul48, ilikefriz and notanormalpie, Landra, & PR-H20 SUPER FAN.**_

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You all really make my day :) Now, enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 18: Homecoming Pt.2

After they all finished taking pictures, they all went to homecoming; but not at the same time. Some of them had other groups to be in and take group pictures.

At the dance, Emily looked around amazed from all the pretty decorations and lights in the gym. The student committee really did a fantastic job on decorating the gym for homecoming. The dance was a halloween theme, so there were orange string light everywhere, some different big colored lights hanging too, and halloween decorations set at different places. On the other side of the gym, the food and refreshments were there. In the front of the gym, the DJ spun and rocked out while he played all kinds of music. In the middle of the gym, everyone was dancing and having fun rocking out to the awesome music playing.

Emily took Randy's hand and shouted, "Hey, lets go out and dance! It'll be fun!"

Randy smiled and followed Emily out to the dance floor as they danced like no one was watching them.

Mike arrived at the dance with Tori and his group. He watched all the people dancing when he spotted Emily out on the dance floor. He felt his insides boiling when he saw Emily dancing with Randy. Yes, he admitted he was jealous since he now finally admits his feeling towards Emily.

Mike leaded in to Tori's ear and said, "Tori, wanna dance?"

"Sure! I would love too!" Tori shouted. They had to talk loud because the music was really loud and it was hard to hear someone when speaking normally.

Mike danced close to Tori, but looked over to Emily. He saw Emily not paying any attention to him and more on Randy. Mike secretly wanted to make Emily jealous so he took Tori and they moved closer towards Emily. He was getting tired of Emily not noticing him, so he broke out in crazy but awesome dance moves. The music and beat was just right so Mike could really show off his moves. Everyone around him stopped their dancing and watched Mike; including Emily. They cheered him on as he spun and did a couple backflips.

Mike heard Emily yelled, "Woah! Go Mike!", which made him very happy. When he finished off his crazy dance moves, everyone crowded around him and started dancing around him.

Meanwhile, Jayden and Mia were sitting down at one of the tables. Neither one of them felt like dancing at the moment, so they decided to sit and chat.

"So, how are you liking the dance so far?" Jayden said loudly.

"Its ok! I hope they annouce who wins homecoming queen and king soon." Mia said. Mia was really hoping on winning homecoming queen so she couldn't wait to hear them say it.

Jayden nodded and looked out to the people dancing. When he saw Emily with Randy, he felt like punching something; which he accienttally did. He didn't realized he punched over his drink and it spilled all over the table.

"Jayden! Why the heck did you just do that?" Mia exclaimed, standing up and moving away from the table.

Jayden ran to get napkins and covered the table with them. "Sorry, I had a sudden thought."

"Must've been bad. What was it?" Mia asked, curious to know.

Jayden, on the other hand, didn't really want people to know about Randy's plan. He just wanted this between him and Randy. He had to tell Randy to back off Emily before he had any ideas after the dance. "Nothing, Mia. It's nothing."

"Geez Jayden! Why must you be so stubborn?" Mia said. She crunched down to Jayden where he was cleaning his drink off the floor. "Please tell me what's bothering you... please."

Jayden let out a sigh before saying, "If anyone's stubborn, its you Mia." He stood up and sat down in his chair where he began to explain Randy's plan and how he was gonna tell him to lay off after the dance.

After hearing everything, Mia jumped out of her chair and exclaimed, "You should have told Randy to back off a long time ago! Why are you waiting to tell him now?"

"Because every other time was the wrong time to tell him. I don't want everyone knowing about this; I don't want Emily to know about it either."

"Well I think she should know since its about her."

"But you know how she is. She's like a little child; you have to be careful on what you say to her. Otherwise she could take it the wrong way."

Mia frowned, "I know. But still..."

"I just need to get Randy alone so I can chew him out."

"You better do it fast, cause I think phrase 1 of his plan is in play. Look!" Mia pointed out to the dance floor to show Emily and Randy slow dancing together. Their lips were locked together and they kissed for a pretty long time.

Jayden quickly jumped from his chair and walked to the dance floor. He had squeezed through everyone since Emily and Randy were smack in the middle of the gym. Just before he got to them, Tori stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, just go back to dancing." Jayden said, desparately trying to get over to Randy.

"If you think you can go ruin Emily's kiss with Randy, you're wrong." Tori said, pulling Jayden out of the crowd. Once they were near tables, Jayden asked, "How did you know?"

"I saw you heading their way. Why would you ruin something like that?"

"Its a long story..." Jayden looked away, hoping she wouldn't asked him anymore. Too bad he was wrong."

"I've got time. What's this long story about?" Tori asked.

Jayden shooked his head. He already told one person, he couldn't tell anyone else. "No, I'm sorry. But I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Tori challenged. Unlike Mia, she wasn't as soft and kind when getting him to spill the beans.

"Why you wanna know?" Jayden replied back.

"Because Emily's a good friend of mine and I try to help my friends when they're in a issue."

Jayden felt like Tori was giving him a stare down to show him she wasn't about to give up. Well like her, neither was he. "No, I can't and don't want to tell you."

It was a few minutes before either them said anything and the only thing they could hear was the music playing. Breaking their slience, Tori said "Well, if that's how you're gonna be, then fine." Tori walked off, aggravated with Jayden. Jayden huffed in relief when she left. Even though he was glad that Tori left, he didn't like making her feel aggravated with him.

Suddenly, the sound of a micphone stopped the music and everyone looked to the stage. A teacher tapped the microphone to make sure it was working and sent a ear-screeching sound through the gym.

"Sorry everyone." the teacher apoligized. "Now, heres the moment everyone's been waiting for. The annocement of homecoming king and queen!" Everyone cheered loudly as the teacher began opening the letter. "This year's homecoming king and queen is..."

**AN: hahaha! Left you with a cliffhanger, didn't I? Wanna know find out what happens next? Well, read the next chapter: Homecoming Pt.3! Sorry but you're just gonna have to wait :) So please please please review! Peace everyone :D**


	19. Homecoming Pt3

**AN: thanks for waiting everyone! here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19: Homecoming Pt.3

Everyone hushed to hear the annoncement of Homecoming King and Queen. "This years' homecoming king and queen is..." Everyone lended in to closely hear it. "...Jayden and Tori!"

Jayden stood completely still as a spotlight shined on him and another one on Tori, who was on the other side of the gym.

"Come on, kids; don't be shy! Come up here and get your crowns!" the teacher ordered.

Jayden walked up the right side of the stage as Tori walked up the left. The teacher took their crowns and placed them on their heads. "We will now have our traditional king and queen spotlight dance!"

Jayden lended over to Tori's ear and whispered, "What's that?"

"It's where we have to dance together with everyone looking at us. Just follow my lead." Tori whispered. Tori grabbed Jayden's hand and dragged him in the middle of the gym, where the spotlight was.

When they got there, Jayden quickly hissed, "I don't know how to dance."

Tori's eyes got alittle wide but settle to avoid even more staring at them. "Umm, just put your hands on my waist and do what I do." Jayden did what she said for him to do as she put her arms around his neck. Since they were just slow dancing, Jayden found this kind of dancing pretty easy to do. Jayden noticed people starting to slow dance around them.

"Hey, are people suppose to be dancing around us or something?" Jayden asked, watching everyone dancing.

"Yeah, we just get to do the first dance." Tori explained. It was a few minutes before either of them said a word and continued to dance to the music. Jayden looked at Tori and found himself staring at her. Until tonight, he never noticed how beautiful she looked; the way the lights hit her, the way her hair and makeup, and her dress. It wasn't really revealing, but it made her look really pretty. Jayden's eyes soon steered to her lips. Her lips were perfectly shaped and totally kissable in Jayden's eyes.

Out of the corner of Tori's eye, she noticed Jayden staring at her. She turned to look at him and said, "What?"

Jayden didn't realized it but he felt himself leaning in closer and closer to her. Tori stood still, not knowing exactly what to do. "Jayden..." she whispered, soon hushed by the lips of Jayden.

* * *

><p>"Woah, look at those two." Mia said to Mike, who were staring at Jayden and Tori. "One minute their fighting, the next their making out on the dance floor. Talk about opposites attract."<p>

Mike nodded, "Yeah, you're telling me."

"You're not jealous, are you?" Mia said slyly.

"Are you kidding? I like Emily, I mean, Tori is gorgeous and all but not really my type. I thought Jayden was after Emily but now seeing him kissing Tori, it makes my night all the better!" Mike exclaimed in glee.

"Speaking of Emily, where is she?" Mia asked, looking around the gym. "The last time I saw her was when she was with Randy, before they announced king and queen..." Suddenly, Mia had a sudden thought. She got up from her chair and jogged through the crowd. When she found Jayden, she tapped on his back.

Jayden pulled away from Tori and faced Mia. "Mia, what's..." He stopped there because she knew what Mia was going say to him by the look on her face. Jayden turned to Tori and told her he'll be right back. He turned to Mike, who had followed Mia, handed him his crowd, and said, "You'll be king until I get back." Jayden pushed Mike into Tori and left them to dance.

Jayden and Mia ran outside to look around for Emily. When they got there, they did see some other people but not Emily.

Mia tugged lightly on Jayden's jacket. "You don't think they're in his car..."

"Don't say it, Mia." Jayden interrupted. "Hopefully, his car is still here; & I know exactly where it is too."  
>Jayden ran through the parking lot and was relieved to see Randy's car still there. But on the roof of his car, he found Randy and Emily sitting, cuddled up, looking at the stars. Jayden cleared his throat and caught their attention.<p>

"Oh hey Jayden." Emily greeted, wrapping herself more with Randy's tux jacket.

"Hey Em." Jayden said back. "Randy, can I talk to you for a second? Mia, you go talk with Emily."

Mia agreed and walked over to Emily as Randy jumped off his car and headed to Jayden. Jayden roughly grabbed his arm and steered him away from the girls.

Randy had to roughly tug out his arm since Jayden was practicely pulling it off. "Gosh Jayden, what's got you so worked up?"

"I just want to warn you that if you try anything on Emily, you'll soon regret it." Jayden snapped.

Randy gave him a confused look. "Um, ok? What would make you think I would try anything on Emily?"

"Grant told me about your alittle scheme to do with Emily."

All of a sudden, Randy started laughing. Jayden pushed Randy slightly, "You think this is funny?"

"No." Randy laughed, wiping away his laughing tears. "You got it all wrong. Grant always teases with people about other people getting laid. That week it was me to be joked around with." That's when Randy's expression turned serious. "Just between you and me; even if I did wanna get laid with Emily, I would never force her into anything. It would be her choice and I wouldn't push her into it. I'm not that kind of guy Jayden; I promise."

Jayden stared out into the distance, not knowing what to say. So instead, Jayden sat on the ground.

"Jayden, why are you so protective of Emily?" Randy asked, squatting down to look at Jayden.

Jayden shrugged, "I don't know; if you knew what she has been going through the past few months, you would wanna look over her and make sure she's gonna be ok. I guess that's just me."

"You must be really close with eachother, huh?" Randy pointed out. "It's cool, I know what you mean."

Randy patted Jayden's back as he stood back up to stretch. "You can trust me when I give you my word for it."

Jayden also stood back up and shook Randy's hand. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy Randy. A pretty cool guy."

* * *

><p>By the time Jayden and Mia got back inside, the homecoming dance was already over with. There was few people still there; either cleaning up decorations or chatting with others. Mike walked over to Jayden and handed him back his crowd.<p>

"Here, I'm glad I didn't get crowded king. Those crowns itch my head." Mike said, scratching his head.

"Well, you've always had an oddly-shaped head." Jayden joked. Mike punched him playfully in his arm, walking towards the exit-doors. Mia and Jayden were about to follow until Jayden stopped when he noticed Tori sitting alone at a table.

"Jayden, aren't you coming?" Mia asked with the door wide opened.

Jayden shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll walk home."

"Whatever floats your boat." Mia said, leaving with Mike. Jayden walked acrossed the gym and stopped at Tori's table. Tori looked up and said, "Hey, I didn't know you were still here."

"I didn't know you were still here either. How so?"

"I don't know, just thinking I guess. I haven't even called my mom to come pick me up." Tori was just about to reach for her phone until Jayden grabbed her hand.

"How about I walk you home? It's a beautiful night outside; why waste it?" Jayden said.

Tori smiled, which Jayden took as a yes. When Tori stand up, music started playing. "Wanna get in one last dance?"

"Why not? We didn't get to finish our dance anyway." Jayden said, walking to the dance. Tori wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck as Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist. While slowing dancing, Tori asked, "So, why did you run away like you did?"

"Um, let's just say I was making sure a friend was ok." Jayden said, hoping that was a good answer.

Tori laughed, "Uh huh, ok. Oh, I found out why we were crowded king and queen. I asked the teacher who did the voting polls and alot of people choose us for some odd reason. The teacher also said that she picked us because she caught us 'staring into eachothers' eyes.' Thats was actually when we were argueing. She so needs glasses."

Jayden chuckled, "I must say, we do make a cute couple even we're in eachother's faces."

Tori smiled, shaking her head. None of them said a word as for now, they just enjoy the rhyme of the music; Tori's head resting on his chest & Jayden's head resting on the side of her head. For Jayden, this night turned out to be pretty good. For Tori, it turned out perfect.

**AN: aww, yayy for happy endings! Hopefully, you liked this chapter! Please, Please, PLEASE review! Everything time I read your reviews, it inspires me to write more to the story. (Oh, and also ideas help too! If anyone has ideas, please PM me them or leave a review!)**

**Thank you for reading this! Peace out! :)**


	20. Wanna go on a Date?

**AN: yayy, I'm glad everyone's liking this story! But for the ones that aren't really sure, I have to say keep on reading this cause its gonna shift around alot. Lol. Anywho, heres another new chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 20: Wanna go on a date? 

Emily sat bored in her Algebra class, staring at all the jabberish her teacher was writing on the board. Actually, she wasn't really looking at the board; she was still daydreaming about her night at Homecoming. Randy had been such a gentleman that night, and Emily just couldn't stop thinking about it. Speaking of Randy, Emily turned around to take a quick glance of him. What she didn't realize was that he had been staring her and looked away when she caught him. Emily blushed on how cute he was.

Suddenly, Emily felt the person sitting behind her tap her back. Emily turned back and the girl handed her a piece of paper. "Here, its from Randy."

Emily took the paper, curious of what Randy wrote to her. When she opened it, it said _"Hey babe, I wuz wonderin if u wanna go on a date 2nite?" _ Emily felt herself reddened when she read the part of him calling her babe. Quickly, she scrambled down _yes_ and told the girl behind her to hand the note back to Randy. She watched Randy opened the note and saw a grin speard across his face. Emily turned back to the front of the classroom, feeling satisfied with herself.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, everyone headed towards their lockers to change stuff and hang out with friends for a quick minute. Jayden was walking down the hall when he spotted Tori, fiddling around with her lock. Jayden decided to be cool and walk over to her locker; acting like Mr. Sly. When he was about to make a pose, Tori unlock her locker and swang the door right in Jayden's face. Yeah, that didn't work out to well.<p>

"Jayden! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were right there! Are you ok?" Tori asked, worried she might have broken his nose.

"Well for one, OW that hurt. Two, I'm ok. Trust me, I've taken worst hits than that." Jayden rubbed his nose around to make sure it was broken or bruised. "Even though I think that locker hit my lips somehow and now they have a boo-boo."

Tori rose an eyebrow. His lips weren't bleeding, so she knew what he was trying to do. "Aww, poor baby. Let me kiss it to make the pain go away." Tori grabbed Jayden's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Pulling away, Jayden hummed with satisfaction. "Mhm, now they're all better."

Tori chuckled, soon getting switching out her books from her locker. "So, what brought you here to my locker?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Jayden handed Tori two tickets to the Amazing State Fair. "The whole football got two tickets to the fair for our latest win from Friday night. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tori squealed. She immedicately began jumping up and down in glee. "I would love to go! I love going to the fair, plus I haven't went since I was 12! When is it?"

"How about tonight?"

Tori eagerly nodded, jumping on Jayden. "Of course! Pick me up at 7, that'll be a good time. Oh, how I can't wait to go!"

* * *

><p>Emily looked at herself in the mirror, hoping that her outfit was good enough for her and Randy's date. Randy was taking her to the state fair and Emily wanted to make sure she wasn't too over or under dressed for the occasion. She thought about wearing a cute little dress but then again, they would probably be going on rides so she didn't everyone seeing her underwear. She didn't want to just a t-shirt and pants because that would make her look to relaxed and that she didn't really care about this date. So, she ended up picking a plaid yellow button-up shirt and skinny jeans with some black and white converse. Emily's hair was in a french braid, thanks to Mia, which she liked alot.<p>

"You look cute tonight." a voice said, coming from her doorway. Emily turned to see Mike leaning against the door enterence, arms crossed.

"Why, thank you Mike. I'm quite pleased with myself too." Emily smiled, looking at herself in the mirror again.

Mike sighed, a bit disappointed. He was hoping that she would've caught on to his comment but he guessed that she didn't. "So when is Randy suppose to be picking you up?"

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang. Emily looked at Mike, satisficated. "Right about now." Before Emily raced out of her room, Mike yelled, "So where are you two going?"

"State fair!" Emily yelled back, ranning out the door. Mike rubbed his chin, as if thinking of a plan. "Hmm, state fair huh?" Suddenly, Mia and Antonio was pasting by; on their way to watch a romance movie marathon on TV.

"Hey Mia!" Mike shouted, stopping Mia in her tracks. "Where you two heading off to?"

"We're going watch some chick flicks. Why ask?" Mia asked.

"Well, I was wondering who wanted to come to the state fair with me?"

Mia held her hand up. "No way, I hate going on rides that make me wanna puke. I much rather stay home and watch my chick flicks."

"I think it sounds fun. I'll go with you." Antonio agreed.

"Alright, let's go buddy!" Mike patted his back, walking towards the door. Before he opened the door, Mike stopped Antonio. "Wait a minute, since when do you watch chick flicks?"

"Umm..."

"You know what? I don't think I really need to know that." Mike said, grabbing his keys to his car.

**AN: sorry for a short chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter longer :) ONLY as long as you review, review, REVIEW! :D **

**Peace everyone ;3**


	21. The State Fair

**AN: ok, here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Oh, for the people who wanted to see more 'Mike' action, he'll have plenty in this chapter. Now, hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 21: The State Fair

Jayden generously opened up the passenger door of his car to let Tori out. Tori stepped out, looked amazed by all of the fair's lights. She inhaled the smell in the air of its food, rides, and sweaty people working there. "Mhm, yupp. Definitly stills sounds the same."

Jayden chuckled, "Well glad it didn't change on ya." Jayden held out his hand, hoping she'll take it. Tori, of course, took his hand and slipped her fingers in between his. They strolled along the walkways, admiring everything about the state fair. Jayden said, "So, what do you wanna do first?"

"I'm good with anything, as long as I'm at the fair with you, I'm fine with anything." Tori sighed.

"I've never been to a fair, so I'm not exactly sure on what to do here." Jayden explained, looking around the place. Tori's mouth hung opened, very inviting for flies to fly in.

"You've never been to a fair? Ever?" Tori shrieked, hands on her cheeks.

When Jayden shook his head, Tori grabbed both his hand and began ranning. Jayden tried stopping her but found her difficult to control. "Tori, slow down would you!"

Tori slowed down, still holding on to his hand tightly. "Sorry, its just we have to see everything there is here! I will not let you leave this fair until you've experienced the full opportunity of being at a fair!" At that, Tori started ranning again and ran all the way over to the zoo. They walked in to see many different animals staring at the people who were staring at them. Tori skipped over to the monkeys and began making faces at them. The monkeys, who were confused at what she was doing, decided to copy her. The little kids, who were standing beside her, began laughing. Tori smiled at the fact that she helped make these kids happy.

Jayden watched her, amazed at what the fair had done to her. At school, she was kind of sad and not as cool. But tonight when she entered the fair grounds, her whole attitude changed. She acted like she was alittle kid again, and Jayden loved it. It warmed his heart to see Tori having fun and smiling alot, which she rarely does at school. Jayden decided to let Tori have her fun with the kids & monkeys, so he just stood by and watched.

Suddenly, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He jerked around to see a lion sniffing him. "Woah there. You scare me." The lion shook its mane and looked at him.

"I'm guessing you don't like being in a cage." Jayden said. Suddenly, he had the urge to pet this lion. Extending out his hand, he slowly placed his hand on its mane and started stroking it. The lion seemed to be enjoying it cause it rolled over like a dog.

"Wow." Jayden turned around to Tori looking at him like it was something she never since before. "I've never seen a lion act like that to a complete stranger before. You must have some really good crism with lions."

Jayden winked, "You could say that."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Randy! You can do it!" Emily cheered as she watched Randy try to win a prize for her. They were playing one of those games where you must threw a dart and pop the ballons.<p>

This was Randy's last turn to shoot, so he carefully took his time. When he threw the dart, it almost hit the ballon by a inch. The crowd around him awed in disappointment, starting to leave. The game booth guy yelled, "Wait young man! If you hit that ballon, I'll give you any one of the prizes above!"

Randy looked above him to see all the big stuff prizes hanging. Emily pointed to the stuff ape and said, "Oooh Randy, please play one more time! That ape is just calling my name!"

Randy chuckled as he give the man a 5 dollar bill. With the dart, he eyed the ballon and took aim. When he threw it, the ballon popped and the people cheered for him. The game booth guy took down the ape and handed it to Emily. "Here you go ma'm. He's a keeper."

"Oh don't worry, I'll care good care of this fella." Emily said, looking at her new stuff ape.

"I wasn't talking about the ape." the game booth guy winked, going on to his next customer.

* * *

><p>"Mike, I getting tired of this." Antonio said, stuffing his face with cotton candy. "I came to the fair to have fun, not to spy on people!"<p>

Mike grabbed a hunk of cotton candy and shoved it into Antonio's mouth. "Shushh! I don't want them to hear you!"

"They're tons of yards away! They can't hear us!" Antonio pointed out. "By the way, who are you stalking again?"

"Emily and Randy; and we're not stalking!" Mike said, hiding behind a food stand.

"You know, you look kinda stupid right now."

"Why is that?" Mike asked, his eyes not leaving where Emily and Randy were.

"You're the only one hiding and people are looking at you like your a retard." Antonio explained, nibbling on his corndog.

"Hey, you're suppose to be hiding too!"

Antonio decided to ignore him and started walking away. Mike jumped out from his hiding spot and chased after him. "Hold up, bro! Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere you're not." Antonio replied back.

"Hey, you stick around me, alright? Especially since I was the one to pay for your tickets, your cotton candy, and your corndog." Mike said in a sassy tone.

Antonio huffed, "Fine, but I'm only doing this cause I'm a nice guy!" Antonio followed Mike and he stomped behind him.

Mike spotted Emily and Randy going into a building at which Mike couldn't see the name of. Once inside the building, Emily and Randy hopped into the ride and it moved along on it's railroad tracks.

"Come on, Antonio. We're riding behind them." Mike said, hopping into the next ride.

"But Mike..."

"Come on, Antonio! What you waiting for?"

"Mike, this is..."

Mike interrupted him by pulling on his arm. Antonio flopped into the seat as the ride manager buckled them in. He smirked, "Have funn you two lovebirds."

Once they started going, Mike asked, "Why did that guy just call us lovebirds? We're not gay!"

"Uhh, we're two guys, going into the TUNNEL OF LOVE together! What was he suppose to think!" Antonio said, slouching in his seat.

"Oops, my mistake. Oh well, lets just keep this thing going. I can see Emily and Randy uphead."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Why are you obsessed with following them anyway?"

"I like Emily and I hate seeing her with that Randy guy. Augh, it bugs the crap out of me." Mike said as he started to pull something out of his pocket.

"Why didn't you ask Emily out before she started dating Randy?"

"I was going to after homecoming. But right after homecoming, Randy asked her out!"

"Oh." Antonio suddenly noticed that what Mike pulled out of his pockets was a sling-shot. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Mentor office; I don't know I took it, so shh!" Mike said, ducking down. "Antonio, get down!"  
>Antonio got down and looked over the front. They were about a few yards away from their targets. When Mike saw them kissing, he boiled up with fury. He looked to the side and grabbed a pebble as they were passing by a garden scene in the ride. Mike took aim and shoot the pebble between them.<p>

Emily and Randy pulled apart and looked behind them. All they saw was a empty cart behind them.

**AN: hope everyone liked this chapter! Please please PLEASE review an awesome review to read another chapter! :D **

**Until next time, peaceing it out :3**


	22. A Bad Surprise at School

**AN: what up, what up everyone! thanks for the reviews, so here's to reward you with a new chapter :) Enjoy :)**

Chapter 22: A Bad Surprise at School

Mike crumbled up a paper ball and tossed it across the room. It hit Jayden in the back of the head. Jayden turned around to see who threw that and noticed Mike looking away, snickering. Jayden picked up the paper ball, made sure the teacher wasn't looking, and forced the ball through the air like a rocket. It hit Mike square in the jaw, leaving a red mark. Mike rubbed his jaw and gave a stare down towards Jayden. Jayden smirked; playing football really gives you a workout for your arm, especially if you're a Samurai.

Mike decided to not throw anymore things at Jayden and looked behind him. He saw Kevin busy writing down the notes the teacher was writing on the board, so Mike found this the perfect time to mess with Kevin. Mike took his paper ball and shoot it to Kevin. Kevin paused from his notes when the paper ball disconnected him from looking at his notes. Kevin looked up and eyed Mike, knowing he was the one who threw it. Instead of throwing it back, he just rolled his eyes and knocked it off his desk.

Mike turned back to the front, bored that everyone was paying attention to the notes. Mike soon turned his attention to the door when someone knocked. Opening the door, Emily walked in and handed a envelope to the teacher. When the teacher went to get something to give to Emily, Mike quickly made another paper ball and tossed it at Emily. Emily directly her eyes to Mike, her face saying 'What the heck you want boyy!'

Mike mouthed, "What up Emy?"

"Shut up and go back to work." Emily mouthed, crossing her arms.

"Bossy, bossy." Mike mouthed mocked her.

Emily just rolled her eyes smiling until the teacher handed her another envelope. All of a sudden, everyone heard screaming coming from outside. Everyone rushed to the windows, crowding around to see what's going on. Outside, a nighlok was walking on the school grounds, followed by moogers.

"What the heck is it?" one student commented.

Jayden looked at Kevin and sent him a nod. He did the same to the others as they snuck out of the classroom. Once out of the room, Emily said, "Jayden, this is bad, really bad! Having a nighlok on campus is putting hundreds of students in danger."

"Ok, I've got a plan. Emily, go find Mia and Antonio. Change into your ranger outfits and collect as many people you find outside. Steer them inside and come outside to fight. Got it?" Jayden ordered.

"Got it." Emily nodded, ranning off to find Mia and Antonio.

"For the rest of us, we'll just have to fight off the nighlok." Jayden grabbed Mike and Kevin's arm and pulled them into the bathroom. A second later, they came outside in their Samurai uniforms, ready to go. They ran outside to see the nighlok trying to destroy the trees. Jayden ran to him and side kicked him in the face.

"Hey, you don't go to this school! Get the heck out of here!" Jayden yelled.

The nighlok got up and looked angryily at Jayden. That's when he ordered his moogers to attack the rangers.

During their fighting, they heard a student yell out from a window "Go Samurai Rangers! You rock!"

While fighting, Kevin said to Jayden, "Jay, we need to steer them out of the school and into the city."

"Alright, just follow my lead." Jayden said. Facing the nighlok, Jayden yelled, "Hey nighlok, like playing tag? Come and get me!" Suddenly, Jayden started running out of the campus grounds; being followed by the moogers and nighlok. Once they were out Mia, Emily, and Antonio met up with them and help them fight.

Finally after they destroyed the nighlok in his first and second life, the rangers demorphed and gave high-fives around the place. Mia was just about to high-five Emily when she stopped in mid-air.

"What's wrong, Mia?" Emily asked.

"How are we gonna get back into class without everyone realizing we were gone? We can't let them know we are rangers!" Mia exclaimed, starting to freak out.

"Oh don't worry, I got a plan." a voice said, coming out of no where. Stepping out of the shadows was Tori, arms crossed.

"Tori?" Everyone exclaimed. Jayden jogged over to Tori and pulled her away from the others. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I watched you fight off those monsters! I must say, you all are pretty good." Tori stated impressed.

"So you know?"

"If you're implying I know about you guys being Rangers, then yes." Tori smiled. Tori walked past Jayden and went to the other rangers. "Ya'll are probably wondering how I know. Well, it all started when I was walking in the halls. I was suppose to be gathering people up to a safe place when I saw Jayden, Mike, Emily, and Kevin in the hall. I was about go to them until I heard them telling about their plan. I was confused at first, until I saw the guys go into the bathroom normal and then come out with those costumes on."

"Hey, they're not costumes! They're uniforms." Mike pointed out, but in a sassy way.

Tori ignored him and continued. "Anyway, I followed ya'll and watched the whole fight." Tori turned to Jayden and batted her eyes. "Baby-jay, even though you have that helmet on, you still look sexy fighting."

Jayden's cheeks started turning red as everyone snickered at him. "Thanks Tori."

"Anyway, other than Jayden looking sexy," Emily smirked at Jayden, "You were mentioning you had a plan for helping us get into the school unnoticed."

"Oh yeah! Ok, so we're going to sneak into the backway. Since I was one of the people trying to gather the students to safety, I can say that you all were helping me and that I pulled you out of class. I can write a note to make it offical for your teachers." Tori said, satisfied with her plan.

"So you're gonna go to each of our classes and tell our teachers that?" Antonio asked.

"Yupp, that was part of the plan. Come on, we need to hurry before the bell rings!"

**AN: OMG, Tori knows! :O So, are you guys happy or sad that Tori knows? Please please PLEASE review to give me your answers and comments :) Oh, btw, this chapter is dedicated to summergurl48 because you espically asked for this chapter :) **

**Anywho, peaceness :3**


	23. AHHHH!

**AN: hey, guys *^-^* really sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But I've been busy and stuff like that :P Please dont hate me . Yeah, can't give out to many details. Anywho, thanks for being awesome reviewers so here's finally a new chapter! Enjoy(:**

Chapter 23: AHHHH!

**With Kevin**

Kevin was sitting in his room, along with his girlfriend Mandy. (She was the girl he went homecoming with).

He was tutoring Mandy on Calculus, since that's what she was in. Kevin could've been in Calculus but the school decided to put him in Gemotry instead.

Kevin looked over at his girlfriend, watching her as she flipped through the book pages, eyes looking straight towards her book. Kevin couldn't help admire how pretty she was, not as pretty as he thought Mia was, but pretty enough. Kevin watched how she ran her hand through her hair when she was frustated, how she smiled when she figured something out right, how her laugh could feel the room up with joy like Mia's did.

Kevin stopped him from his thoughts. Mia... _why am I comparing Mandy to Mia? I should be comparing Mandy with Mandy. _

Mandy's voice interrupted his thoughts as she waved her hand in his face. "Thinking of something?"  
>Kevin hestiately smiled, fumbling through his book. "Umm, yeah. Not really important stuff, you know." He nervously laughed, hopeing she wouldn't ask anything else. He was wrong.<p>

"Are you sure Kev? You really seem alittle strange right now." Mandy asked, seeming worried.

Kevin leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm good cause you're here with me." Mandy smiled, nodding her face. Kevin would've felt great if Mia were in her place.

_Seriously, Kevin? Must you compare her with Mia, again! _Sometimes Kevin battles his problem like if he were another person.

Mandy had finished up a text as she shut her book closed. "Hey Kev, is it ok if I invite over a few friends to have a study group here?"

Kevin had to think for a minute. Mentor Ji told all the rangers they could never have people over cause they would find out about the samurai life they live. Kevin had to sneak Mandy into his room, but he didn't take her to the dojo. Then again, Mentor wasn't home, and a few friends just studying doesn't sound too bad.

"Sure, you can invite them." Kevin replied, alittle unsure about his decision.

Mandy threw her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug. "Thank you babe! You won't regret this!"

"Wait, regretting this is a option?"

* * *

><p>Mandy was wrong, sooooo wrong. What was suppose to be a few friends turned out to be hundreds of friends. Even people who didn't even know her at all. This "study group" turned into a PARTY!<p>

Kevin couldn't hardly manageing the control over it by himself. The other rangers didn't really help either. Mike was flirting with alot of girls, getting on the verge of being drunk. Mia was socializing with people, feeling to popluar to care if everyone keep coming. Jayden was locked into his room, listening to music. Emily was the only other person that was trying to help keep control of the party.

Emily walked up behind Kevin as he took away the sword training sticks some guys were playing around with.

"Don't you dare use these things! Hands off!" Kevin yelled, putting the rest of the training equipment in a locked closet. "Oh hey Em, whats up?"

Emily placed a hand on her hip, eyebrow arched. "What's up? There are people on the roof! That's whats up!"

"What?" Kevin freaked! If anyone fell through the roof, there was no way he could cover up that from Ji.

"Kevin! This party is out of control! I thought your girlfriend was only bringing a few people. If Ji knew that this many people are here, when _no one_ is suppose to even be here, he'll freakin kill you! Along with the rest of us!" Emily waved her hands like a manic to show her frustation.

Kevin began to panic. "I know Emily, I just don't know how to fix this!"

"KEVIN!" Kevin heard someone shouting his name. Kevin walked to the sound of the voice to see Jayden stomping towards.

"The heck? What's going on? How long has this party been going on?" Jayden scowled at Kevin.

Kevin lifted his hands on his head, as if he didn't do anything. "I know, I'm sorry! Please don't tell Ji about anything! Please."

"Yeah Jayden." Emily stated. "Cause if Kevin gets into trouble, we're ALL gettin in trouble.

Jayden looked at Emily, then to Kevin, then to Emily who gave him a slight nod. Jayden huffed, "Fine, I won't say anything. But I probably won't have to anyway because this house is a mess!"

Jayden turned towards his room and gave a slight motion towards it. "You know, the reason I came out of my room is when some couple swung open my door, making out. I had to force them out and I locked up my room."

"SHOOT!" Emily yelled. "What if someone's..." At that, Emily took off for her room. Jayden chuckled at Emily's remark.

Showing up out of no where, Mia came out behind Kevin, looking like she has been having the time of her life. "Kevin, this party is AWESOME! I can't believe you, of all people, would go behind Ji's back and throw a party!"

Kevin scratched the back of his neck, casually glancing at Mia. "Well you see, I didn't really..."  
>"Kevin, you're amazing!" Mia stopped him. "Ever since he had this party, more people have been talking to me and thinking i'm cool even more than when I was with Sally and her friends! Kev, you're my social hero!" Suddenly, Mia threw her arms around Kevin's neck and gave him a giant hug that lifted up Kevin's spirit.<p>

Letting out, Mia went back to socializing with everyone else. Kevin just stood in place, frozen. Jayden gave him a slight push to unfreeze him. "Dude, snap out of it."  
>Kevin stumbled alittle, but soon caught his balance. "Sorry, its just that... MIA THINKS I'M HER HERO!" Kevin shouted. If it weren't for all the talking and music playing, his shout would have quieted the room. "There is no way I'm letting this party die. No way in hell!"<p>

Kevin went into the kitchen and asked some guy to fill him up a cup of cold beer. Coming back, Kevin brought both him and Jayden a cup of beer. Kevin handed him his cup as he clicked the two cups together in celebration. "Might as well have alittle fun, eh? Besides, you've never been to a party. Heres your chance." Kevin winked at Jayden as he wondered off to go party on the dancefloor.

Jayden stood where he was, staring at his cup. Should he drink, or should he not? He never drank any kind of alcohol in his life, so should that be his first time trying it?

Jayden shrugged at himself, saying "Well, here goes nothing."  
>Just as the liquor was about to touch his lips, the cup suddenly was knocked out of his hands. Jayden looked at the cup, then to an upset Emily huffing like she just ran.<p>

"What the heck?" Emily snapped at him. "You know what Ji'll say if he sees you drinking? He'll say 'Jayden, you're disabled from being our leader. Have a nice day.' That's what he'll say! Plus killing you!"

"Jayden? Is that you?" someone said, coming to the side of Jayden. He turned around to see Tori, his girlfriend, looking surprised. "I didn't know you were here! You should've txted me, I would've looked for you before."

"Oh hey Tori." Jayden greeted, keeping his cool. "Yeah, I'm always invited to the... _coolest_ parties."

Tori laughed, "No way. Oh hey Emily." Tori waved at Emily, who in return gave a slight grin back. "I didn't know you even liked parties. Wait a minute!" Tori looked around, eyes popping out alittle. "Isn't this your house? I recongized the big gate when coming inside. So this is your party?"

Emily was about to freak out, until she remembered something. Smiling, she said, "Well, yes it is. Actually, funny thing here, this isn't just my house. Jayden, here, also lives here as well." Emily said, jestering her hands around.

Tori seemed excited, thinking something else. "No way! So are you two like, cousins or something?"

Emily narrowed her eyes towards Jayden, receiving his look of death to her. Still smiling, she said to Tori, "Nope, we're not family. Have no kind of relation, _what so ever_."

Tori looked at Jayden, her jaw cocked at an angle in her mouth. "Oh really? Jayden, do you have something you would like to explain to me?"

Jayden glanced at Emily to a second, then took Tori by the hand as he directed her away from Emily. Jayden glanced back in his look that said _I'm so going to get pay back on you!_

Emily giggled, pretending to dust her hands in sucess. "Now, on to getting this party settle."

**AN: well, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but yeahh :) I'm try again to update again, way sooner than before. LOL :) **

**Dont forget to review and favorite my story! :D**

**Peace :3**


	24. Party Mess

**AN: New Chapter! :) Also, I like to give shoutouts whenever I reach another 100 more reviews from the last shoutout I did before, so here are the people who reviewed: **

_**summergurl48, GoseiGokaiPink, DJ Remi, UkuleleBabyDoll, Innocent Primrose Everdeen, lovexbeautifulxlife, heavenxbaby, selena, Jeremy Shane, AnythingCountryChick, fallingstar22, litgal, AquaSweetie1994, ClassicTVfan, GleekyLittleDirectioner, Frosty The Booklover, GoseiGokaiYellow, d6410, Juicy Jams, Hariken Hero, & all of my non-account people who reviewed too :3**_

**Enjoy(:**

Chapter 24: Party Mess

"Stop messing with that!" Emily snapped at some guy touching antique samurai artifacts. She glared at him until he finally left the sight of her. Emily huffed to herself, with her being the only one who was trying to control this party. The last time she checked on everybody, Mike was making out with some random chick (drunk), Kevin was also drunk but partying on the dance floor, Mia talking with tons of people, and Jayden was talking with Tori but she had no idea where they went off too. The reason Antonio wasn't there was because him and Mentor went to go do something his indiviunsal training.

Emily decided to go find Jayden since he was the only one was pretty much wasn't drunk. She pasted by many people, realizing that there were more people here than an hour ago. _Oh great, more people I've gotta get rid of._

When Emily couldn't find Jayden anywhere else, she decided to head to his room. She remembered that he said that he locked his door, but she decided to check if it was still locked. She tried to turn the knob, and surpriseingly it opened. When Emily opened it all the way, she looked up to see Jayden and Tori making out on his bed. Thankfully, all they were doing was making out. Emily could feel the embarassment heating up in herself, scared she might make this awkward. But Jayden nor Tori knew that Emily was in the room, they just kept kissing.

Emily was about to leave them alone but then re-thought that. She really needed someone to clear this party out before Mentor & Antonio came back. So even though we would make this really awkward, she needed to interrupt the moment.

Making a clearing throat sound, she was able to get Jayden and Tori's attention. At the second they saw her, they both pulled away quickly. They stared at the walls like nothing happened.

"Jayden." Emily said. "I really need your help right now."

Jayden nodded, getting up from his bed. He turned to Tori, pointing a finger at her. "You stay here, I'll be back soon."

Leaving Tori to sit alone in his room, he closed the door and turned all his attention to Emily. "What's up Em?"  
>"Jayden! We need to get these people out of this house, like NOW!" Emily exclaimed. There was no way she or the rest of the team was about to see the raft of Ji's punishment. "Please Jayden, you've got to think of something to do!"<p>

Jayden stared at the wall, thinking of a plan they could use. Then he had a thought, even though it'll be tough to do. "Alright, I do have one thing; but we'll need Kevin's help to did it."  
>Emily sighed, frustated. "Well we can knock Kevin off the plan; there's no way he's gonna help us. He wants to keep this party going! How in the world are we going to get him to change sides of the arguement?"<p>

"What about Mia? At first, Kevin wanted this party gone; but when Mia came and told him how awesome this party was, he changed his mind. So I'm sure Mia could do it again." Jayden explained.

"I doubt it, cause right now both Mia and Kevin are pretty drunk." Emily pointed out. Emily lead the way to the outside area, where they saw Kevin getting down with the get-down. They knew Kevin never danced in public, so obviously he was drunk.

"You're right; with Kevin drunk, he wouldn't be able to remember what I wanted him to do."

Emily looked up at Jayden, curious at what he would've been thinking. "What was your plan?"

"To make a smoke bomb, have it explore and say the house is going to blow up, and people run out for their lives. Now that I say it out loud, it sounds a dumb plan."

Emily exclaimed, "Are you kidding? That sounds like a terrific plan! Maybe we can find things that we think can explode and try them out! It's worth a shot!"

* * *

><p>After making several different experiments, Emily and Jayden were finally able to make something that would explode smoke to make it seem like a smoke bomb.<p>

Jayden sneaked his way to the hallway, making sure no one would realize what he was doing. He unscrewed one of the vents, then set off the smoke bomb. From every vent in the house, smoke steaming out of it. Identifying that this was the signal, Emily shouted, "HEY EVERYONE! That smoke the sign that the house is gonna explode and catch on fire! Everyone out, NOW!"

People started screaming their way out, others being knocked down. Emily quickly grab Mia who was passing by. She whispered what was really happening into Mia's ear, having Mia giggle alittle. Mia wasn't as drunk as she told she would be.

Jayden had caught Mike just when he was about to fall over from running. "Yo Mike, you ok?"

"Huh?" Mike was able to slur out. Suddenly, Mike smiled and slapped his hand on Jayden's nose & mouth. "You'rrreee sooo... pooping SHINY! I just wanna tickle your face!"

Jayden freaked out, dropping Mike immediately to the ground. Yupp, he knew Mike was seriously drunk.

"Owww, you made a boo-boo on me-me." Mike began crying laughing at his silly statement. Jayden decided to just leave him be; he knew he'll probably be knocked out within the next couple of minutes or so.

Once everyone was gone, he noticed that Emily was able to collect Mia and Kevin together. Emily set them both on the couch, having them fast asleep.

Jayden walked up behind Emily, nudging her shoulder, "So, we finally were able to clear the party. Guess we better clean all this mess up." They looked around to see cups, food, and other stuff everywhere around the house.

"Yeah, we're going to need to do it fast. Oh, by the way, how's Tori doing?" Emily reminded him.

Jayden ran to his room, forgetting that he had left Tori there. To his surprised, he still found Tori in his room. She was snuggled up in his covers, sleeping like a baby.

Jayden went back to inform Emily about Tori.

"Oh alright, just make sure to sneak her out of the house by morning. We would hate Ji to see her here."

Jayden agreed, both of them starting to clean up the house. After a couple of hours of cleaning both inside and outside the house, they were finally able to get the house back to the way it was. It was good timing too cause Mentor and Antonio arrived at the house.

When Mentor came into the house, he found Emily and Jayden (along with a sleeping Kevin & Mia), watching TV. They looked up to see Ji with a strange look on his face.

"Hey, did you guys know that there was some drunk person in the front of our gate? He was dancing and then pasted out. Man, strange people these days."

"Ha ha, yeah. Them strange people, huh Emily?" Jayden said, winking a hint to Emily.

**AN: Wooo, hope you liked this chapter! :) Please, please, PLEASE review so I can keep updateing this story :D**

**-Peace :3**


End file.
